


I'll come back for you

by multipledreamsoffailure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Naomi Being a Dick, Omega Dean, Oops, Parent Naomi, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Hatred, Sweet Castiel, True Mates, boy this got extremely angsty all of a sudden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipledreamsoffailure/pseuds/multipledreamsoffailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Dean Winchester presented was the worst day of his life until the day he met his true mate...2 years to early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Supernatural fic and my first Omega verse fic, so I hope it's not too bad. If you enjoy it, please comment to let me know, or to point out mistakes and give tips <3

The day Dean Winchester presented was the worst day of his life.

Despite all the warnings in health class about “anyone can be anything” and “don’t get your hopes up just because you fit the stereotypes”, it was clear to everyone that Dean would be an alpha. Strong, stubborn, the perfect jock and working an after school job as a mechanic. All the omegas at school were just waiting to try and get him as their mate as soon as he presented.

But none of them knew he wasn’t an alpha until his 14th birthday when came to school pale faced and reeking of omega.

And that was the day his life changed.

After being abandoned by his friends, kicked off the team and bullied in the hallways, Dean steadily grew more and more ashamed of who and what he was. He wasn’t known as Dean anymore, he was just another worthless omega waiting to be mated. Self loathing was as ingrained in his mind as how to walk. Even his older brother Sam, an alpha and the pride of the family, couldn’t help him. He was an omega, no one could help.

Omegas were worthless in society, they were the property of their alphas and they had no rights except for the ones they were given. Up until their 18th birthday, omegas belonged to their alpha parent, after that they could be claimed by their true mate or given (read: sold) to an alpha of their parents choosing. The omegas had no choice in the matter. The fight for Omega rights was well under way though, and most alphas treated mated omegas very well. Unmated omegas, like Dean on the other hand, well, that was an entirely different story.

As Deans life went to shit, the only person who stood by him was Sam. His Dad, John Winchester, practically disowned him and used him as the family slave. He was allowed to go to school but he was forced to quit his job and work at home, cooking and cleaning. And it wasn’t a cinderella story because there was no way out. John was his alpha and he had made it clear that unless Dean found his mate and definitely at least until Dean was 18, he would keep him at home to work. If he was lucky, he would be allowed to finish high school.

Dean lived like this for the next two years. Occasionally Sam would be allowed to take him out but without one of the alphas accompanying him, he wasn’t even allowed out of the house. He woke up, went to school, worked and slept. Hardly the life of a teenage boy. He would never be free and life was looking more hopeless every day. So he wasn’t exactly overjoyed when Sam decided to take him out to dinner on his 16th birthday. What was the point?

Sam had met his omega when he was 18. He was now 20 and his omega, Gabriel, was 25. They lived together now in a small flat and from what little Dean had seen of them together, they were disgustingly in love. Sam never went anywhere without him, so he had organized a small birthday dinner for Dean at the roadhouse with him, Gabriel, Gabriels brother (Casteel? Castill? Whatever his name was, how was Dean supposed to know, he’d never met him) and the family friends Bobby, Ellen and Ellens daughter Jo. 

On his birthday, Dean woke up at six as usual to cook his Dad breakfast. Nothing out of the ordinary. John didn’t congratulate him, he either didn’t know or didn’t care. Probably the latter, which didn’t exactly make it any better. At school his nerdy best friend Charlie gave him a cupcake and a star wars T-shirt. She didn’t know about his situation at home but as a beta she had taken pity on the omega once when he was cornered in the hall. Despite her nerdiness she was quite badass. They had been friends since then but even she couldn’t do much except call a teacher when he was beat up by five alphas at once. Nothing was ever done about it since Dean wasn’t allowed to complain, and his alpha frankly did not care if he came home with a bruised face. 

When he got home, he vacuumed the house until he heard Sams car pull up outside. Sam had left the house years ago, disgusted at the way his father treated his brother and at the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it. He had tried his best to get Dean out of the house as much as possible, but John copped on and forbade it except for on special occasions. Since then he and Sam hadn’t exchanged a word, both cut completely out of eachother’s lives unless John needed to show off with his alpha son. So Sam was waiting outside in his car as usual with Gabriel. Dean climbed into the back seat.

“Hey, Sammy.” he gave Sam a small smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“Happy birthday!” Sam turned around in the driver's seat to give him an awkward hug. “We’re meeting the rest at the roadhouse, so let’s get going.” He turned back around and started the car. 

“Happy birthday, Dean-o!” Gabriel smirked as Dean rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname.

“Oh dear God.” Sam sighed. “ Gabriel, can you give him a break? It’s his birthday.” 

Gabriel sulked until they arrived 20 minutes later. Quite a feat for him, seeing as he normally couldn’t keep quiet for 20 seconds. They went in and were greeted by the others, except for Casti- Caste- Castiwhatever. Gabriel checked his phone and said he was running late and they should already order some food. 

Talking with his family (all the people in the room where more family than John) always managed to cheer Dean up. After a few minutes he was already chatting with Jo and laughing at Bobbys jokes. He heard the diner door open and looked up

 

and saw his mate

 

and it felt like the only thing in the world that mattered was this being

 

this beautiful man

 

standing at the door

 

staring at him

 

a joyful smile on his face

 

Dean could smell his scent of washing powder and basil from across the room

 

and the world came back in a rush. The noise of the diner faded back in and Sam was poking him and teasing him about daydreaming. Dean remembered Sam saying “You just...know. I can’t explain but you’ll know when you meet your mate. You can’t miss it.” and suddenly he was standing and he walked over to to his mate as his mate stayed there, frozen in place. Deans heart beat faster with every step nearer. He stopped a few paces away. His mate looked older than Dean, in his early twenties, but he was slightly shorter, with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit and an adorably dorky trench coat over it. Dean had never seen anything more beautiful. The man took a step forward until they were face to face, invading each others personal space. Then he spoke.

“Hi, I’m Castiel, your mate. I’ve been waiting to meet you for a very long time.” His voice was deeper than expected. 

“Hey, Casti- Cast- Cas- wait, are you Gabriels brother?” Dean asked, still staring at the amazing person in front of him.

“I...yes, how did you know that?” Castiwhatever frowned. Dean laughed.

“I’m Sams brother, Dean.” Cas laughed as well. They both glanced over at the table where the others were still sitting, all with surprised looks on their faces except for Gabriel, of course, who looked like the cat that got the cream. As he looked around the diner, Dean realized they had gathered quite a bit of attention, some people even holding up phones and filming them to send to one of those stupid “first meeting” websites frequented by teenagers and pregnant women.  
Cas (Dean had officially given up on his full name for the moment) had apparently noticed too as he motioned towards the door.

“Did you want to maybe talk about this somewhere more private?” Dean nodded gratefully and suppressed a smile as Cas held the diner door open for him. A true gentleman alpha...wait what? No, those didn't exist. All alphas just wanted to claim him. Oh god was this a trap? Was Cas going to hurt him?  
Cas shut the door behind them and turned around. He immediately took a step back and put his hands up when he smelled the fear rolling off of him.

“Dean, I don’t know what exactly you’re scared of, but I promise I won’t hurt you.” Dean nodded but he still took a small step back when Cas moved towards him. 

“I’m sorry, I just…I haven’t had any good experiences with alphas. And I don’t know what you want from me. I-I’m scared Cas, I don’t know what to do right now because it-”

“It’s like your body is fighting your mind and trying to tell you to grab on and never let go.” Cas interrupted. “Yes, I understand that. I won’t lie to you, Dean, my body is screaming at me to sink my teeth into your neck right here, right now. But” he added hastily, as Deans scent turned even sourer “I pride myself in thinking I’m stronger than that. I am in control, not the alpha in me. I want to be able to stand here and talk to you, person to person, not alpha to omega. And I don’t want you to be scared of me, Dean. Ever. Cause I will never hurt you. Ever.”

Dean stood there, stunned. What-How was this even possible? Was Cas lying to him? And then Cas spoke the words that made all the difference.

“Dean, do you want me to get Sam? Or do you want me to just leave. I’ll do anything, Dean. Anything you need.”

“I- It’s ok, I trust you.” Cas’ smile returned and Dean realized what he had just said “yeah, I trust you. Just-” 

“Just what? It’s ok Dean, whatever you need, just tell me.” 

“I want to get away from the audience,” Cas glanced at the diner window and groaned. Half of the people had abandoned their food and were enjoying the free show they seemed to think this was. “But I” Dean continued hesitantly “I want to stay near Sam. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, and I guess it’s meant to be like that, but I can’t help thinking that I don’t even know you and I have no idea what you might do to me.” He felt awful looking at Cas’ crestfallen face. “I’m sorry.” Cas immediately shook his head.

“No. Don’t be sorry. I should be sorry. Sorry that you’ve apparently been mishandled so much by alphas.” he looked around. “If you want, we can go to that park over there. Sam won’t be able to see us but it’s close enough so that you’re not alone with me.” Dean nodded and started walking after nodding reassuringly at Sam, who was gawking at them from inside the diner. 

They walked around the park, which was basically a small pond surrounded by trees and a few benches. And after a few seconds of awkward silence and shy smiles, they started talking. Dean told Cas everything, things he hadn’t even mentioned to Sam. He told him about his dream to be a mechanic and own a shop, how he hated school but loved reading in his spare time, not that he had much of it. He even talked about his mum dying and his dads mental breakdown and felt a small thrill at Cas’ obvious displeasure at his treatment. Maybe Cas really was a good alpha.

In return he learned a lot about Cas. He had a fancy job in his family business and was well on the way to a huge promotion, despite the fact that his family was awful. He was 20 years old and lived by himself in an apartment two towns over. He was a “wonder child”, having graduated college at eighteen. Dean was impressed, especially since Cas wasn’t showing off with it, he seemed a bit embarrassed. Cas hated cooking and he had a cat called Lilith. Dean thought he was absolutely adorable. 

At some point, Dean was too engrossed in the conversation to notice, they sat down on a bench, and from there they started unconsciously moving closer to each other, until Dean suddenly realized their legs and hands were touching. He and Cas noticed at the same time, and Cas immediately moved away, apologizing. Another wave of affection and trust ran through Dean and he did the most natural thing that came to mind; he leaned in and kissed his mate.

Cas let out a surprised grunt but was soon kissing him back with gentle enthusiasm. It felt amazing, tingles shooting up and down his spine,his skin burning where Cas lightly touched his arms. 

As they moved away to breathe, Dean blushed and looked away, elated but slightly embarrassed by what had happened. Cas put a hand under his chin and lifted his face up so they were looking at each other again.

“That was amazing” Cas murmured “and it was definitely worth waiting 6 years for.” Dean turned even redder. “ I just need to know if you did it because you wanted to or because you thought I wanted you to.”

“I definitely wanted to, Cas.” Dean grinned at him “actually, did you want to do that again.” Cas smirked.

“Well, I guess there’s always room for improvement. We should...perfect our technique.” 

Next thing Dean knew he was straddling Cas’ legs, with his hands knotted in his hair, Cas’ hands grabbing his hips and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. 

“Shit.” Dean cursed as Cas started kissing down his neck and sucking a hickey where his mating mark would go.

“Dammit, Dean, you smell so good, like rain. And sandalwood. You have no idea how much I want to bite down right now.”

“That doesn’t even sound like a too bad idea.” Dean panted. Cas groaned and crashed their lips together again, his hands moving up Deans back. 

“Don’t tempt me, my beautiful omega.” he whispered “You have no idea how amazing you are. I couldn’t wish for a better mate, cause there isn’t one. You’re just- I don’t even- Dean, I know I only met you a couple of hours ago but you are so, so perfect. My perfect omega.”

Dean felt a lump in his throat at his words. Cas leaned back and immediately took his face in his hands, wiping frantically at the tears trickling down Deans cheeks.

“Dean, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Please stop crying sweetheart. I’ll take you back to Sam, I’m so sorry.”

Dean shook his head.

“No, no, don’t. Don’t let go of me.” he said, clinging to Cas’ shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his mate comforting him, wiping away his tears

“I don’t understand why you're crying, if it’s not me.” Cas looked at him anxiously “please tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

Deans heart swelled. 

“Cas you’re not doing anything wrong. That’s the point. You’re kind and smart and you care about what I think and want and you’re looking out for me in a way that no one has in years, since Sam moved out. I miss being taken care of and you’re doing it perfectly and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have as my mate. Even though I’ve only known you for” he looked at his watch “two hours and 34 minutes.” He laughed. Cas let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god, I thought I’d done something to hurt you and ruined everything.” 

“Never.” Dean leaned in and kissed him again.

“Well, little bro, I can promise you this is not what I was expecting.” 

Dean whipped around. Sam and Gabriel were standing behind them, suppressing smiles at the sight before them. Dean suddenly realized that he was still straddling Cas and immediately got up, blushing bright red. Cas didn't’ seem to care, he stood up and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, resting his head on Deans shoulder. 

“Gabriel. Annoying as ever. I guess I have you to thank for this, you were the one who invited me.” Gabriel winked.

“You are most welcome. Little Dean-o here could use a good mate to look after him.” Cas scowled.

“I know.” he growled. Dean turned his head to the side and kissed his cheek.

“It’s ok, Cas. I have you now.” He glared at Sam, who was just standing there watching the exchange with raised eyebrows. 

“I’m sorry, Dean, but we have to go. John’s expecting you back and you’ll have to talk about this with him.” Sam said with a wry smile. Dean nodded, turning to face Cas. 

“Will you come with me?” 

“Always.” Cas answered, claiming his mouth again. Gabriel made a gagging noise.

“Ok, this is too sweet for me, and that’s saying something. Come on, Moose, Cassie, Dean-o, let’s get going.” 

They walked back to the car in silence, Dean dreading the talk that was to come. Would John let him stay Cas, maybe even mate with him, or would he forbid Cas from seeing him and keep Dean locked up until he was 18? Would Cas wait two years for him, pathetic Dean Winchester, the worthless omega? He felt like crying again and he could feel the distress rolling off him in waves. He knew the others could smell it, they were all watching him and Cas had an arm wrapped tightly around him. Sam gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean it's going to be ok. Even Dad wouldn't take you away from your true mate.”

“Sammy, when was the last time you actually spoke to Dad?” Sam frowned.

“Yesterday.”

“And apart from ‘hello, when can I pick up Dean, goodbye’?”

“Umm….two years?” Dean snorted.

“Yeah, thought so. Listen Sammy, Dad's changed a lot. He doesn't care about me. And yes,” he waved Sam off as he tried to interrupt him, “I know you know that, but it’s got to the point when he will let me get beat up at school without doing anything. He literally doesn’t care. I have no idea what to expect, the last time I had a proper conversation with him was about half a year ago.” Dean felt Cas’ arm stiffen around him, then hold him even tighter. He pressed a kiss to the side of Deans head. 

After the very tense car ride home, Deans heart was beating so hard he thought it might burst. As they got out, he saw his dad watching them from the kitchen window, and he saw the clench of his jaw as Cas pulled him into his side again. John met them at the door, blocking the way so they were standing outside, making it clear that they weren’t welcome on his territory. He scented the air.

“Well, Dean, it seems you’ve found your mate.” Dean nodded, not trusting his voice. Thankfully, Cas took over.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak. Dean and I met today and I can only speak for myself but I couldn’t be happier to have him as my mate. You have raised a wonderful young man and I am proud to have been matched with him.” Dean beamed at him, while John raised an eyebrow.

“If you say so. Novak, eh? You’re related to Sams mate?” 

“He has a name, you know.” Sam growled. Gabriel laid a hand on his shoulder and Sam relaxed under his touch.

“Yes, he’s my brother.” Cas answered. “If you don’t mind, sir, I’d like to get to the point. As his alpha you can obviously choose whether Dean will stay with you or with me until he’s 18, but” he paused. “I need to be able to see him. I already can’t imagine not being with him. I’m assuming you know what it feels like, Dean told me about his mother and I would like to offer my condolences.” 

“Well, aren’t we eloquent.” John smirked. Deans heart fell, he knew exactly what was coming.  
“Let me tell you what’s going to happen, Mr. Fancy Alpha. Dean is staying right here until he’s eighteen. I can use an omega to work around the house and I’m not exactly going to let a free worker go.” Cas barely managed to stop a growl coming out of his throat, but he carried on in the same calm voice.

“I understand that, sir. He is still your omega and you may choose what to do with him. I just ask that you consider the fact that we are mates, and whether you approve or not, it can’t be changed.” He ignored Johns scowl “We need each other, or at least I need him. I would like to be able to see him, take him out, talk to him on the phone and so on until I can officially take him home.” He suddenly turned to Dean, blushing “If that’s, um, if that’s what you want as well. I don’t want to assume-” 

“Cas, you’re doing fine.” Dean smiled. “I need you too.”

“While we’re at it, how about we all join hands and sing kumbaya.” John sneered at them. “Not going to happen. Dean is my omega and I won’t have him wasting his time. You two” he pointed at Cas and Dean “are not going anywhere near each other for the next two years, I can promise you that. You can stop with the ‘I need’ BS, I really couldn’t care less.”

There was a short silence, followed by two snarls of rage from Sam and Cas. Dean remained silent, but he buried his face in Cas’ chest and the distress rolling of him was so prominent, it made Gabriel wince. John just rolled his eyes.

“Quit your whining. I’ve made up my mind and there’s nothing you can do about it. If any of you decide to interfere, I’m sure Dean would love to visit you in jail.” He walked back into the house, calling over his shoulder “Dean, you have 5 minutes to say goodbye to them, including Sam. You won’t be seeing them again.”

They stood there in stunned silence. Sam shook his head.

“I can’t believe…” he trailed off, running a hand through his hair. Gabriels grip on his arm grew almost painful, but Sam didn’t care. They were both imagining what it would be like if it was happening to them. Dean felt tears starting to run down his cheeks, his face still buried in Cas’ chest.

“Guys, can- can we have a minute.” Cas said, pale faced but surprisingly calm.

“Sure. Just...let us say goodbye, ok?” Gabriel hesitated but Sam pulled him with him as they retreated to a safe distance.

“Dean, sweetheart, look at me. Please. I’m going to have to live two years without you, I want to memorize your face but I can’t if you’re hiding it.” Cas gently took Deans face in his hands and kissed away his tears, but they just kept on coming.

“I-I only just f-found you and now I’m l-losing you already.” Dean sobbed. “I don’t want you to leave, Cas.”

“I don’t want to leave either, but there’s nothing we can do.” He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Deans. They stayed like that for a few seconds, slowly enjoying the last of each others company. After a while, they broke apart and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean again.

“I know it’s two years. And I know a lot can change. But I need you to hold on to the fact that I will get you out of here as soon as I can. Even if you hate me by then. I’ll make sure you get an alpha that loves and respects you, if that’s me, then I’ll be the happiest man in the world. But I just want you to be happy, sweetheart, I want you to have a good life away from that monster.” He nodded towards the house. 

“I could never hate you, Cas.” Dean choked out “It’ll always be you, only you.” They kissed again frantically, holding onto each other for dear life. Neither of them saw John watching them from the window with a mixture of anger, sadness and regret on his face. 

After another tearful goodbye to Sam, John came out sighed at the slightly pathetic scene in front of him. 

“You do realize how pitiful you all are? I mean seriously, two of you are alphas.” He was ignored, which made him angrier. 

“Right, Dean, get in here.” Dean walked up to the front door, but hesitated before he reached John. 

“Please.” he said quietly “I’ll do anything, but please let us stay together.” John sneered again.

“This ain’t a fairytale, boy. Cold, hard life. Get your ass in that house before I do it for you.” Dean gave Cas one last lingering look and crossed the threshold.

“Mom would have been ashamed of you.” He knew no words could have hurt his father more, but he still wasn’t expecting the backhand that threw him to the floor.

Cas clenched his fists and had to turn away to stop himself from intervening. If he did, he would end up in jail and Dean would be stuck in that hell hole forever. He heard the door slam shut.

The following silence only made the situation more real. Gabriel whined and backed away from Cas as despair and anger rolled off him in waves. He managed to pull himself together enough to get in the car. He didn’t look back.

_Two years, Dean. I promise I’ll come back for you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, a wild second chapter appears...I'll shut up now. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback everyone <3 very motivating. I've decided to carry on with the story, at least one more chapter after this but possibly more so this is officially a WIP. Enjoy and I'm sorry to everyone who wanted the fluffy reunion...oops?

One year 364 days later. January 23.

Finally.

Finally it was almost there. The day Cas had been waiting for. The day Cas couldn't get out of his head, the day he thought about every second of every day, first thing in his head when he got up, last thing on his mind before he went to sleep. The day he would get his omega back.

After that fateful day two years ago, Cas had had a small meltdown. It wasn't uncommon, the whole system was built on the fact that alphas and their mated omegas, especially True Mates, couldn't be separated for long. Cas was strong, but not strong enough to handle losing his mate the day he found him. He managed to last a week before he made it to Sam and Gabriels house and broke down, sobbing, in his brothers arms. He went to therapy for 8 months and things got better, but he missed Dean every day, tried to hold on to his green eyes, his soft mouth, his soft kisses, his scent. Thankfully, the memories didn't fade, he didn't know what he would do without them. He barely scraped through everyday life by burying himself in work, getting one meaningless promotion after the other.

Dean had been on complete radio silence since his birthday. They knew he was still alive, but neither Cas nor Sam had been able to speak to him. Cas saw him on his way to school sometimes, he used to wait once a week on the way and watch him go past. It didn't feel wrong, Cas wasn't a stalker. He had to make sure his omega was ok and they had been forbidden from speaking to each other. The weekly visits stopped after the first few months, partly because his therapist had told him he should stop, she understood and would probably do the same but it wasn't helping him in any way, and partly because he almost lost control once when he saw a trail of bruises poking out from under Deans shirt leading all the way up to a enormous purple-brown beauty on his cheek. It took all of Cas’ strength to drive to his therapist instead of to Johns house. How dare that bastard harm his omega. John would never be, had never been Deans alpha. Even if they didn't know it then, Cas was always meant to be Deans, Dean was always meant to be Cas’. And now Dean was hurting and Cas could do nothing about it. It set him back weeks on his psychological health.

But now, his Omega was only a day away from him. His heart beat faster, hope filling it up to the brim.

Hold on, Dean. Stay strong for me, just a little longer.

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
Dean lay on the kitchen floor, whimpering as John kicked him again and again, back, stomach, ribs. Todays beating had been worse than ever, to put it in Johns words; “We want your alpha to see how well you’ve been treated these last years”. Not that Dean wasn’t used to these beatings. John hit him every day, even if it was only a slap on the face. After Deans comment about Mary on his birthday, Johns mind had officially snapped. He beat him, starved him, worked him like a slave. Thankfully, he didn’t pull him out of high school. It seemed to give him a kick when people saw Dean in this state, bruised, sometimes bloody, thin as a rake. John didn’t realize that the disgusted looks were directed at him, not at Dean. He didn’t see the sympathetic smiles, the bag of sweets that old omega lady always gave him when they went to the store. He couldn’t see the hopes Dean still had, the hopes that kept him strong, of a better life with Cas, based off the wonderful time they spent together on that bittersweet birthday. Cas gentle touches and kisses remained in his mind as if it had all only happened yesterday.

A particularly harsh kick brought him back to the present. He howled in pain. Probably another broken rib. John grinned in victory and picked him up off the floor, holding him by the throat.

“Do you really think that alpha is going to come back for you?” he sneered as Dean gasped for breath “please, he probably forgot about you ages ago. Even if he did, do you think he’d want you? You’re disgusting, just a snivelling, pathetic, useless brat. Mark my words, if he’s here tomorrow, you’ll be taken to the shelter in a matter of days.” He dropped Dean to the floor, where he immediately drew in some hasty, gasping breaths.

“I’ll let you go now, I can’t be bothered with this. You’ll see, tomorrow. Cas isn't the perfect alpha you think he is. All alphas are the same. You think he won’t beat you, use you exactly the same as me?” he laughed, giving Dean another kick “Dream on. Now get out of my sight.” Dean tried to get up but he almost blacked out, so he crawled slowly upstairs to his room.

“That’s right, crawl like the pathetic dog you are. Also don’t use the bed tonight. You don’t deserve it.” John called after him.

Dean shut the door of his bedroom and curled up on the floor, stifling cries of pain with every move. He was used to sleeping on the floor, it was a common occurrence, but John had definitely been making the most of his last night to take his anger issues out on Dean. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, telling himself everything would be ok, Cas would come and get him. But he couldn’t help doubting Cas, or more likely himself. Why would Cas want to come for him? He was disgusting and pathetic. Cas could do so much better. Or would he beat him like John? Use him as a toy and then leave him at the shelter, basically a brothel where alphas came to take out their frustration on helpless omegas? Cas wouldn't do that, would he?

One more day and he would know for sure.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

  
Cas drove up to the Winchesters house. It was seven in the morning, too early really, but he didn’t care, and apparently John had been expecting him, the lights were on and he could see movement behind the curtains. He practically ran up to the front door and rang the bell. A few seconds that felt like an eternity later, the door opened and he came face to face with the father of his mate. Should be happy to see him? The only thing he could concentrate on was not leaping at him and tearing his throat out. How dare this man hurt his mate, touch what wasn’t his.

“Well, well, well.” John looked Cas up and down. “It seems today is Deans lucky day.” Cas just growled at him.

“I couldn’t care less about whatever you want to say. Dean is mine now and I’m taking him with me. You will never touch him again, are we clear?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Touchy, touchy.” Cas growled again and John held up his arms in a defensive gesture “Down, boy. Dean!” he yelled up the stairs.

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
Dean hesitantly came down the stairs. He could make out a figure behind John. Please let it be…

It was Cas.

His nose filled with the scent of his mate again. Calm and soothing. Love and care. Dean gasped as he saw Cas catch his scent and saw the pure relief in his eyes. They stared at each other, then Dean came to the door. He stood beside John, unsure of what he should do.

“Dean.” Cas murmured, a smile of pure happiness on his face. He reached out to touch Deans cheek- and immediately pulled back as Dean flinched away from his touch. Dean couldn’t help himself.

_Alpha. Hurt. Doesn’t want you. Leave you._

He saw the hurt and horror in Cas’ eyes and the triumph in Johns and cringed, curling in on himself. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t-

“It seems my work here is done.” John smirked. He pushed Dean out of the door, making sure he fell to the ground. “Have a nice life.” he continued, ignoring Cas’ outraged growl. “Don’t come back.” He slammed the door.

\------------------------------------------------------

Cas knelt down beside Dean, making sure not to touch him. Dean still whimpered and moved away from him. Cas could feel his heart hurting. He wanted to kill John for this.

“Dean? Can you stand?” He asked carefully. Dean nodded, looking at him fearfully.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall.” he whispered.

“I know, it wasn’t your fault. I was just thinking maybe we should get in the car. It’s cold and you haven’t got a jacket.” Cas slowly got up and held a hand out to help Dean, wincing as he moved away from him again.

“John said I wasn’t allowed to bring any of my things. He bought them and he’s spent enough money on me already.” Dean gingerly took Cas’ hand and stood up, letting go immediately afterwards. They walked to the car in silence and Cas fumed as Dean winced with every step. He saw bruises everywhere, neck, face, peaking out from under his sleeves. He opened the passenger door for Dean and got in the other side. He paused for a moment, unwilling to drive until he knew if Dean was ok.

“Dean, I can’t help noticing that you were limping before. And I can see the bruises all over you. Are you hurting?”

“I-I mustn’t complain.” Dean said hurriedly. “It doesn’t hurt, I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Dean” Cas sighed “Please, I promise I won’t hurt you, but I need to know what exactly he did to you and where you’re hurting, otherwise we can’t fix it.” Dean gulped shakily.

“But I get punished if I complain.” Cas barely managed to conceal his growl, but Dean could still smell his anger. He whimpered again, which quickly calmed Cas down.

“Sorry, Dean. I’m not angry with you. I’m angry with John. He hurt you. Despite the fact that I begged him not to.” He realized his slip up when Dean looked at him in confusion.

“But you-When? I never- you never phoned and I thought…” he trailed off.

“What did you think?”

“Nothing. I- Nothing.” He curled up again protectively.

“It’s ok, Dean, I won’t force you or hurt you. I know you don’t trust me anymore and I’m so sorry, but I’ll try and make it better, I promise.” He gently reached out and touched Deans cheek. Dean froze but Cas wouldn’t let go.

“Dean, it’s ok. I _won't_  hurt you. Just please show me what he did. Please, sweetheart.” He slapped himself internally for the endearment that had slipped out, but it seemed to do the trick. Dean slowly lifted up his shirt and Cas gasped at the purple bruises covering his abdomen and chest. Dean pulled it back down, shivering with fear again as Cas’ bitter scent permeated the air. Cas took his hand away and started the car.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked.

“Hospital. I’m not leaving you in this state, we’re going to get you patched up a bit.” Cas bit out through clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Dean whimpered, tears sliding down his face as they started driving.

“Why are you sorry, Dean? You did nothing wrong. Do you understand that? I’m not angry with you.” Cas kept his eyes on the road but he reached out to take Deans hand. Dean hesitantly curled his fingers around Cas’.

“But you’re going to pay for me to get better when I’m just an omega. I don’t need medical treatment so I don’t have insurance. You shouldn’t bother.” Dean stared out of the window with a despairing look on his face. Cas gripped Deans hand tighter.

“Ok. When we’re done in the hospital we’re going to talk about this, but for the moment I’ll just make you a promise. I will always make you feel better when you’re hurt. And right now, you are hurt. So I’m taking you to the hospital. And then we’re going home.”

\------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the ER and went to the desk. A nurse checked them in and they were sent to a bed. Cas was worried that Dean would freak out but he was content watching everything going on. He seemed more at ease around other people, almost smiling at the two children playing tag and getting in everyones way. It made Cas happy to see him like this, slightly similar to the happy omega he had met two years ago. He realized Dean was watching him apprehensively and stopped staring.

After a 45 minute wait, a doctor came to see about Dean. She was an alpha and she made Dean extremely uneasy. After poking at him for a bit, she said that if Cas really cared so much they would probably have to do some tests, but if it was up to her, she wouldn’t bother.

“He’ll be fine. Omegas whine all the time, I’ve heard enough of it in my days here. I’m sure you’ll soon find a way to shut him up.” She smirked flirtatiously at Cas, who answered stiffly,

“If you ever talk about my or any other omega like that in my presence, I will make sure you lose your job. I want every single necessary test done and I want a different doctor. Preferably an omega, if there is one employed. Now get out of my sight.”

She scowled at him but left. It was not a good idea to annoy an alpha while his omega was injured. Dean stared at Cas, who blushed and looked away.

“I don’t like listening to alphas who think they’re the best thing since toast, especially not if they’re talking about omegas.” Dean blinked and Cas could have sworn he saw a small smile playing around his lips. A few minutes later, another doctor came in, an older, motherly looking omega who immediately started fussing over Dean.

“Hello, dear, you must be Dean. I’m Doctor Moseley, omega, so you don’t need to be worried. You’re not in too good shape, obviously, so I just need to ask you a few questions to make sure we check everything that could be wrong. Is that ok?” Dean nodded. She turned to Cas and her smile turned into a scowl.

“I need your omega to answer me as truthfully as possible. So tell me honestly, please, is he more likely to do that if you’re in here or outside?” Cas shrugged, slightly intimidated by her glare.

“I don’t know. Dean, what would you prefer?”

“Stay. Please.” Dean added hastily. Doctor Moseley nodded sagely.

“Thought so. Ok Dean, I need you to tell me where and how hard it hurts. Preferably how exactly it happened but I don’t want to pressure you or make things worse.” She threw another dirty look at Cas, who finally understood what was going on.

“Oh, god, no! Doctor Moseley, I didn’t do this, I would- I could never, ever- please, you have to believe me, Dean only turned 18 today I got him away as soon as possible, I-” he broke off when she quickly walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m sorry, honey, I shouldn’t have assumed. You can’t imagine how many cases of legal abuse I see every day. I will very rarely see an abused omega coming in with his or her mate when it wasn’t the mate that was the abuser. I’m so sorry, I can imagine how hard this must be for you.” She let go of him and took a step back. Cas ran a hand through his hair and fought back tears. He suddenly felt completely overwhelmed.

“It’s ok, I know what it looks like.” The doctor looked like she wanted to continue but turned back to Dean, who had been silently watching the exchange.

“Ok, dear. I need you to take off as many clothes as you’re comfortable with.”

After 10 minutes and a lot of coaxing, she got him down to his underwear. Then she and Cas took in the spectacle before them.

Bruises were everywhere. On the neck, indicating strangling. Chest and abdomen, kicks and punches. Red marks up his arms which Cas soon realised with horror were burns. Some were even on his hands. Scars, cuts, scrapes. He looked closer at the scars on his wrists, where some cuts were still bleeding. Self harm.

“Excuse me.” he managed to wheeze before he ran out of the room, barely making it to the toilets in time to vomit. He sat shaking on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

Dean, oh Dean. What had he been put through?

It took half an hour for him to calm down. When he finally pulled himself together, he went back to the bed and panicked. It was empty. He looked around wildly, where was mate, Dean, matewhereareyouneedyou. Dr. Moseley quickly calmed him.

“It's ok, dear, he's having some tests done.” She laid a hand on his arm. “How are you doing?”

“Not great.” Cas croaked, sitting down again and burying his face in his hands. “I don't really know how to handle this.”

“I understand, honey. You're not the first alpha to come in for cases like this. One of the few, but definitely not the first.” She hesitated. “Listen, if it's ok, I'd like to give you some advice.” Cas laughed bitterly.

“Please, I am way in over my head.”

“I can see that.” Doctor Moseley smiled wryly. “First of all, you need to gain his trust. No orders, only choices. Always make him choose, to show him he's allowed to do what he wants. As much physical contact as possible, it'll help both of you. Obviously no harsh words, criticisms, be careful with sudden movements and spontaneity in general. He needs you to be his rock, the one person whom he can always count on and trust. He'll need to see a therapist, for PTSD and self harm, do not introduce him to the idea in the wrong way, it can ruin everything.” She pouted as she saw another tear trickle down Cas cheek. “None of that, honey, you're both going to be fine.” Cas nodded, wiping it away.

“Sorry.” he muttered.

“Obviously, kindness and gentleness are the most important factors. You treat him like royalty, are we clear.” She said sternly. Cas huffed a small laugh and nodded.

“There we go, dear. Also, for your peace of mind. He's not in good condition but he will be fine. He'll need to take pain medication for a while but apart from taping up his ribs, treating his cuts and burns and looking at some of his badly healed broken bones and wounds, there's not much we really need to do. And,” she hesitated “he hasn't been...touched anywhere inappropriate. You understand what I mean.”

“Thank God.” Cas sagged in relief. “I don't know what I could have done if…”

“Don't think about the what ifs, honey, think about the small blessings in what's in front of you.”

At that moment Dean was wheeled into the room again by a nurse. Dr. Moseley gave Cas a last parting smile and got to work.

\----------------------------------------------------

They left the hospital quite a few hours later in the middle of the afternoon with a slightly happier Dean and some pain meds. Cas helped Dean into the car again.

“Would you like to go home now or is there anything else you want to do?” He asked, remembering the doctors advice.

“Whatever you want, Cas. You're the alpha.” Dean answered, confused.

“Dean, I'm asking you what you want. Not me. You. Would you like to rest, go for a walk, go shopping, talk about the arrangements at home? Whatever you want, Dean.” He smiled at Dean in a hopefully comforting way.

“I-I, um, could we maybe go home and rest? I guess I'm a little bit tired-” He stopped talking and Cas saw the fear suddenly appear in his eyes. “Oh god, I'm sorry, I complained-I should just keep my mouth shut like a good omega, I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.” He whimpered and moved away from Cas again.

“Never. I could never hurt you, Dean. If you'd like to sleep then that's what we'll go do.” Cas said gently. He drove them home but he could feel Dean getting tensed by the minute. Cas stopped outside the house and waited again before getting out.

“We seem to be having all of these conversations in the car,” he laughed quietly “but we should do this now, not inside. I can see you're not happy, Dean. What do you need to be comfortable?” Dean shook his head.

“Nothing, I'm fine.”

“Please don't lie to me. I need to know how to make it better.”

“I-I would really just like to sleep, please.” Dean whispered. Cas nodded. They went inside and Cas showed him to the bedroom he had prepared for Dean, deciding he could show him around later. Dean stared at the room with wide eyes.

“Is this our room?” He asked tentatively.

“No, this is your room. I thought you would want some privacy and a place you could be when you need some time away from me. I can see you wouldn't feel comfortable at the moment sharing a bed.” Cas replied.

“But what about you, Cas? Do you not want me?” Dean sounded relieved and sad at the same time.

“Of course I do, sweetheart. But this is about you, not me.” Cas mentally slapped himself for letting the endearment slip but again, Dean didn't seem to mind. “How about we discuss all this when you wake up, you look exhausted.” He moved towards the door and hesitated. “Is it ok if I check in on you from time to time, see if your doing ok or need your meds?”

“Of course, Cas. You're the alpha, you don't need to ask.”

“Of course I- never mind. I'll leave you to sleep. Sweet dreams!” He walked out and closed the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean looked around the room. It was simple but perfect, just a desk, chair, bed, nightstand, some shelves and a closet. He loved it.

_Don't do this, Dean, it's not going to last. You're broken, why would he want you? He took one look at the state you're in and ran out of the room. You'll be at the shelter in no time, so don't get attached._

But Cas was being so sweet...his chest felt warm again when he remembered Cas calling him sweetheart, making sure he was ok, taking him to the hospital, defending him from that awful alpha...and running away in disgust when he saw his wounds.

Dammit.

Dean felt a small tear trickle down his cheek again but he furiously wiped it away. He was not weak, he could do this. He could face Cas, handle whatever punishments he gave Dean, and he would survive the shelter until he was put on sale after his year of training. He was strong, a strong omega like his mother. He wouldn't disappoint her.

He stripped down to his boxers. There were no clothes in the closet, Cas must have assumed he would bring some himself. Or he wanted to make sure Dean could choose his own clothes he would be happy with and-

_stop it. Don't do this to yourself._

He hesitated before lying down on the floor. Cas hadn't said he was allowed to use the bed and he didn't want to be punished.

He hadn't been allowed to sleep for two days before last night, so he soon fell into an uneasy slumber.

\-----------------------------------------------

Cas slumped in a chair at the kitchen table. He picked up the phone and dialed. He couldn’t help remembering the time he phoned John on Deans 17th birthday, begging to speak to Dean, just for five minutes, and when John refused pleading with him to at least treat Dean well, practically grovelling on his knees. John had just hung up on him. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hello? Cas? Is he there? Is he ok?”

“Hey, Sam. Not exactly.” Cas answered wearily.

After a lot of explaining, shouting and a few tears from both sides that lasted almost an hour, they agreed that it would be best for Dean to get used to living with Cas before bringing more alphas into the picture. If Dean felt up to it, maybe they could call each other at some point during the next few days. Finally Cas said goodbye and hung up to check on Dean. Hopefully he'd be sleeping.

He seethed internally at the sight that met his eyes. Dean was lying shivering on the floor. Cas didn't know why but he could guess, and he was pretty sure he was right. He quickly ducked into his own room to get a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Dean to wear. They would have to go clothes shopping soon, preferably tomorrow or the day after. He lifted Dean bridal style onto the bed and dressed him, being careful not to brush against his wounds. Dean was so tired he didn't even stir. After tucking him in, he couldn't resist giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. To his joy Dean relaxed slightly and cuddled into the soft duvet Cas had wrapped him in.

Cas stood in the doorway, watching him for a few minutes to make sure he was definitely ok. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

_My beautiful omega, my perfect omega. What has that sick bastard done to you? Don't worry, you'll always be perfect and I will always take care of you. I love you, Dean, even if you may never be able to love me back._

_I love you so much, sweetheart. Please be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up at some point, sadly I have no idea when inspiration will strike. Please tell me if you liked it in the comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the third chapter. I can't believe I have over 100 kudos and over 2000 hits, thank you so much!
> 
> I apologize for the cliffhanger...actually, I apologize in general. This was a very hard chapter to write and it went completely differently than I expected and I'm not really happy with it :( 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway <3

Dean groaned as the aches of his body returned. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he knew it had been a while. The light coming in through the window was different. It looked like-morning? But it had been afternoon when he first went to sleep, that meant he had slept for over 12 hours. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept that long. Probably months.

As his brain started to function again, he realized he wasn't on the floor. He was wrapped up in a beautifully warm duvet and his head was cushioned on plump, downy pillows. He cautiously sat up and winced as all his wounds throbbed at once. He reached up to touch his chest and felt cloth instead. Someone, it must have been Cas, had lifted him off the floor, dressed him and put him in bed. He sniffed the t-shirt. It was definitely Cas’. Why the hell was he wearing Cas’ clothes?

On his bedside table there were two granola bars, a pill and a bottle of water. Beside them lay a note.

 

_Good morning Dean_

_I'm very sorry but there has been an emergency at work involving the possible loss of a customer and millions of dollars. If it were any less urgent I wouldn't have left. I took a week off work so we could spend time together, if that's what you want. But I'm getting off topic._

_I left your meds and some food out for you, it would be great if you could eat and drink. The doctor warned me about dehydration and starvation and she gave me a diet plan for you which we can talk about. For the moment I would be really happy if you could at least drink some water. You've been asleep for over 36 hours so take things slow. And don't forget to take your medicine, I don't want you to be in pain._

_I'll be back in a few hours at most. Please do whatever you want if you're awake, we have books, tv, films and the like. If something goes wrong, I left my mobile number on a post-it by the phone in the hall. It might be best if you stay inside. I locked the front door but if you need fresh air, the back door is open._

_Love_

_Your Cas_

 

  
What?

Dean must have read and reread the note a thousand times but it still made no sense. Why hadn't he been given a list jobs to do? What did Cas mean, how was he allowed to do whatever he wanted? Omegas are here to work, not laze around. Why did Cas care whether he ate and drank or not? And most importantly, what on earth did he mean by ‘Love, Your Cas’? And why was it making his heart beat so fast?

He slowly stood up and contemplated the water, starting to feel the 36 hours of sleep. His throat felt like the sahara. Not that he wasn't used to that but there was water right in front of him. In a closed bottle. Which meant Cas hadn't done anything to it. Dean didn't understand. John had often made him so thirsty he couldn't refuse the drinks he was offered, which varied from the very occasional plain water to moldy cream and salt water. That had only happened once, he had gotten so ill John had almost had to take him to hospital.

Dean picked up the water and carefully drank it. Nothing. Just pure water that tasted so good he wanted to cry. He finished it with his tablet and then looked at the granola bars. His stomach growled. If Cas had done something to his food, he would make sure Dean ate it. Rather sooner than later, get it over and done with. He tentatively took the first bite.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he tasted chocolate for the first time in two years. It was amazing, so much better than he remembered. He quickly shoved the rest of it down his throat. After wolfing down the second bar as well, he stood there, feeling nonplussed. What was he supposed to do now?

He went out of his room and decided to look around the house. On the first floor, where his room was, he found Cas’ bedroom which he was to scared to go in, a spare bedroom, a bathroom and a toilet. It was all very sterile but still homely. A few pictures were scattered along the walls, a beach and a beautiful painting of a sunset, but no fotografs. As he made his way downstairs, he noticed that Cas had even put socks on him. Panicking, he checked his underwear. Same ones he had put on himself the day he left. Cas hadn't touched him.

As he walked into the living room he gasped. It looked like a room out of a magazine but it was still so….Cas. A piano stood in the corner beside the TV and some bookshelves. A loveseat and a squishy armchair were arranged in front of a fire place. Dean looked closer and saw some photographs on the mantle piece. He almost cried out when he recognized one of his brother and Gabriel. They looked so happy together, as usual. Why, why couldn't he have that too?

Suddenly, it all became too much. Dean curled up on the love seat and tried to block out his thoughts, but they crashed over him like waves. He wanted this, he wanted the happy life he could picture with Cas. Curled up together on the loveseat, laughing, cooking, kissing- and he could never have it. Because he was broken. And Cas deserved so much better.

\-------------------------------------

That was how Cas found him when he came back half an hour later. He was on his way upstairs when he glanced over and saw Dean. Cas knelt down beside him and gently ran a hand through his hair. Dean tensed at his touch.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?”

“Don't.” Cas quickly pulled his hand away.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Can I get you anything?” Dean sat up and glared at him.

“Don't do that!” Dean snapped. “Don't pretend you care! It's not going to make it better when you send me away.” Cas flinched back, startled.

“Dean, I'm not going to-”

“Don't lie to me. I understand, ok? I know I'm broken, I know I'm a terrible omega. But please, please just send me to the shelter already. I can't handle this, all this...you being nice. You don't mean it and it hurts, cause I really, really want you to. But it's ok, I understand. Just don't pretend to want me, it just makes everything worse.” Dean looked as shocked as Cas at his outburst, but he defiantly stood his ground. He was going to be kicked out anyway, might as well make it worth it.

“Dean, it's not like that. At all.” Cas said hesitantly. Dean sighed in exasperation.

“What is it like then? What do you want, Cas? Cause I don't know anything. I don't know if you're going to keep me, if I'm going to he sent away, if I'm going to be treated like I was back at my Dads house, hell, I don't even know if I'll be allowed to finish high school. I should be there right now, you know, what with it being Monday. Just tell me what you want from me!” His voice grew louder and louder until he was shouting.

Cas looked absolutely stunned. Then a smile slowly spread over his face.

“There's my Dean. I knew you were still in there.” Dean shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? He curled up into his ball, frustration coursing through his body. Whatever he had imagined would happen when Cas came to fetch him, this utter confusion wasn't part of it.  
Cas moved closer to him and started stroking his head again, softly and gently, like Dean was used to from him.

“What I want Dean...what I want is this.” Dean uncurled slightly and looked at him, puzzled. Cas carried on talking, looking deep into his eyes. Dean couldn't look away, couldn't ignore the sincerity in those beautiful dark blue eyes he had dreamed about for so long.

“I want to take care of you when you're not ok, to provide for you, to build a relationship of some kind with you, whether it's mate, lover or just friend. What I want is to erase all the shit that has happened to you, move on with you, help you make yourself a life where you're not dependent on me. Because you are strong, Dean, so strong. And you won't need me all the time. But whenever you do, whatever reason, I'll be there for you. Because that is what alphas are meant to do. Not what you're Dad did. We're supposed to take care of our omegas, help them stand on their own feet. Not bring them down. We need our omegas just as much as they need us. I need you Dean. But if you don't want this, if you want to get as far away from me as possible, I will call Sam right now and he will take you in in a heartbeat. Because he cares you just as much as I do.”

He slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. Dean slowly sat up and grabbed Cas’ hand that had been on his head. He tried to speak but seemed to choke on his words.

“You- You care for me?” He asked. Cas nodded.

“I do, sweetheart. Not only because you're my mate. We have a lot of things to work on together, your mental and physical health, trusting each other,” it was blatantly obvious that he meant Dean trusting in him but they both ignored it “actually getting to know each other might be a good idea as well.” Dean laughed a little and Cas’ heart soared. “But what I do know is that you are a stubborn, strong, beautiful, kind, wonderful, perfect omega and nothing anyone could ever do to you will change that.” He got up and sat on the loveseat beside Dean, still holding his hand tightly. “And as for finishing high school and the like, it's not my decision. High school, college, internships, it's all up to you. It's your life, not mine, I would just like to be a part of it. The offer of Sam still stands though, even if you say yes now or want to say yes later or just want to get the hell away from me.” Cas finished apprehensively. Dean raised a hand to Cas’ face and touched his cheek.

“I-I don't know- Cas, I...I don't know, ok? I- to be honest, I'm absolutely terrified. I don't know if I can trust you yet, and my life is literally in your hands. You can do whatever you want to me and throw me away like a used tissue.” Cas smiled sadly.

“I hope I can show you one day that I could never do that. For now, how about I call Sam and tell him to come over and we- you can decide what you want to do. I'll give you some more of my clothes so you can shower.”

\-----------------------------------------

Two hours later a clean and extremely nervous Dean was waiting in the living room for Sam to arrive. He was still slightly in shock over the revelations the day had brought...actually the morning, it was still only 11. If Cas was telling the truth, and Dean wanted to believe him with all his heart, then he would be perfect for Dean. But he didn’t even know Cas, he had met him once two years ago. He knew Sam, he’d been there for him his whole life, he could trust him to make sure he was ok.

But Cas was his mate. He could feel the pull towards him, most of his body screaming at him to grab on and never let go. He saw the way Cas cared for him, the fear in his eyes when he suggested Dean stay with Sam. They both wanted this, so why couldn’t they have it?

Dean huffed and buried his face in his hands. Then he jumped when the doorbell rang.

Oh shit. Sam. Sam was here. Oh _shit_.

Cas walked into the room and saw the terror on his face.

“It's ok, Dean. You'll be fine.” He smiled at him and motioned towards the front door. “Shall we?”

They walked down the hall and Cas looked at Dean reassuringly before opening up.

Sam stood there, staring at Dean as soon as his eyes fell on him. He looked taller than ever, wearing a light blue shirt and jeans with one arm wrapped around Gabriel, who winked at Dean with a grin that faded slightly when he took in the state of him. Cas knew what was coming but it still pained him to watch: Sam stepped forward and Dean flinched away. The sadness and horror in Sams eyes was awful.

“Hi, baby bro. It's good to see you.” Sam choked out.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean replied. He took another small step back, jumping when Cas laid a hand on his shoulder.

“It's ok, Dean, if it's too much we can do this another time.” He murmured, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Dean relaxed slightly and shook his head.

“It's ok, I was just a bit overwhelmed. Sorry, Sam. I'm glad you came.”

“Don't apologize, I understand-well, I don't really. I have no idea what you've been through but I can see it so it's understandable.” Sams scent soured. Cas quickly intervened before things got out of hand.

“How about we sit down and talk about this in the living room.”

The following conversation was strenuous, to say the least. Sam and Gabriel were absolutely horrified at everything Dean had been through, at one point Sam had to leave the room and came back with very red eyes. Tension lay thick in the air and with every passing minute Dean seemed to shrink in on himself, until Cas decided it was too much.

“Sam, Gabe, I think we've talked enough for today. Maybe Dean should decide what happens next?” They nodded and all eyes turned to Dean.

“Can I talk to Sam by myself for a minute?” He asked. Cas answered hesitantly,

“If you're sure you're up to it.” Dean nodded, though he was slightly pale in the face.

Gabe and Cas left, leaving the two to sit awkwardly, waiting for the other to start.

“I missed you,” Sam blurted out after a few minutes, “a lot. I kept wondering what was happening to you, whether you were ok or not. I'm so glad you're out of there now.” Dean gave him the first smile he had seen all day.

“I missed you too.” He replied. He hesitated before continuing. “Listen, Sam. I don't know if Cas spoke to you about this but he said that maybe I could live with you.” Sam nodded.

“Yeah, he mentioned it. If that's what you want, Dean, my door will always be open to you.” He promised.

“I don't know. I honestly don't know what to do.” Dean groaned. Sam smiled at him.

“I'm not going to tell you what to do. I am going to tell you what you need, though. You need someone to take care of you, who'll help you get back on your feet, someone you feel safe with, someone you trust. There is only one thing that would make me happier than being able to be that person for you, and that would be Cas being that person. He cares for you, Dean, you can't imagine what it was like when he couldn't be with you. He might tell you about that some day. But for the moment you need to decide, and remember, it doesn't matter who you choose and you can change your mind any time.”

\--------------------------------

They joined the others a few minutes later, after a few more minutes of heartfelt conversation. Dean felt surprisingly happy. He knew what he wanted, what was best for him and he was going to get it. Hopefully.

Cas and Gabriel looked at him anxiously.

“Have you decided yet?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes.” Dean took a deep breath. “I don't know if I'll ever be fully able to trust anyone again and I'm sorry. I do feel better around you two, Cas, Sam.” He looked at them apologetically, “But Sam feels like family.”

Cas managed to keep standing through the inner turmoil and pain. His heart hurt. He was losing Dean again.

_It's ok, Dean. I'll miss you so much, my darling, but at least I'll know you'll be ok. Maybe one day you'll come back to me. I just want you to be ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was sorry...
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to tell me what you think, I can't wait ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while but I finally finished this chapter. There were some parts of it that were really hard to write and I have almost constant writers block in general so I'm really sorry that it's been over a month. I'm trying to write at least 3'000 words per chapter but it was really difficult here. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really means so much to me <3 hope you enjoy and as always please tell me what you thought!

“Are you sure, Dean?” Sam asked anxiously. The heartbreak streaming off of Cas was painful for all of them. Dean shook his head.

“I wasn't finished. Sam feels like family but Cas feels like home.” Cas looked up hopefully. “And what I need right now is both.” Dean continued, “and I want to find a compromise. But I think, if it's ok, I want to stay with Cas. I need him, he's my mate.”

Cas’ heart resurrected itself and started flying. Dean wanted him, Dean needed him. He had to hold himself back from doing something stupid like grabbing Dean and kissing him. He settled for carefully taking one of his hands.

“If you want to stay with me, I would be very, very happy. But don't do it because you feel like you have to because we're mates, do it because you want to. Are you absolutely sure?”  
  
“Yes.” Dean replied simply, squeezing his hand. Gabriel grinned at them.

“I knew you would make the right choice, Dean-o.” They all laughed at the old nickname and the atmosphere lightened for the first time since Sam and Gabriel arrived.

“It shouldn't be too hard, really, we live 20 minutes away from each other, Dean can come around any time.” Sam commented, “But how about we organize this some other time, you look exhausted, Dean.” They said their goodbyes and Sam and Gabriel promised to come again the next evening, seeing as they both had work during the day.

\----------------------------------------------

Dean sighed and slumped against the wall as the door closed behind them. It had been nice talking to Sam but it was very draining. Cas smiled at him ruefully.

“I know you want to rest, but we have to talk about some stuff first. The doctor gave me some very clear instructions on what's going to happen next, so we should take a look at your diet plan and the rest.”

They went into the kitchen and Cas brought out a stack of papers. He laughed at Deans baffled expression.

“You can blame Dr. Moseley. We have here a diet plan, exercise plan and something else I'd rather discuss at the end.”

They sat down and looked through everything. Dean found it hard to concentrate, because his arm tingled every time Cas brushed against it. It was very distracting, he wanted to both lean into him and lean back at the same time.

He couldn't decide what to think of the diet plan. On the one hand, it was food. Natural, normal food with no twists or tortures. On the other hand...it insisted he eat a lot of beans. Beans. Who on Gods Green Earth likes beans? Cas found the whole thing very amusing.

The exercise he looked forward to. He hadn't been allowed outside of the house and he often hadn't been able to join in at school in gym because of his injuries. Apart from the pain, the coach, Rufus, a friend of Bobby’s, refused to let him on the field. According to the brochures, he still wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous without observation.

Cas sighed and took out a last piece of paper.

“I'd like you to hear me out on this one, ok? I'll just say my piece and then you can tell me what you think, but please just listen to what I want to say.” Dean nodded, confused. Cas took a deep breath and held out the paper.

“This is a list of therapists Dr. Moseley recommended.” He looked anxiously at Dean, who had gone tense and pale, “First and foremost, you are not crazy, do you understand that? It's nothing like that. You have been through a terrible, terrible ordeal and things like that can lead to multiple psychological health issues, like PTSD or depressions. I would just like you to talk to a professional to make sure you're ok.”

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He had assumed something like this might be coming but the way Cas phrased it...it sounded reasonable. Shit.

“I don't like it.” He finally answered, “it makes me feel like you think there's something wrong with me. But I guess, if we find the right person, it would probably be a good idea.” Cas looked relieved.

“I promise I don't think that.”

“I know, but I still don't like it.”

There were a few seconds of silence before Cas cleared his throat and stood up.

“How about we grab some lunch and watch a movie? I don’t know about you but this has been a very tiring day.”

“Sorry.” Dean mumbled. He really was just causing more and more stress for Cas, maybe he should have gone with Sam. Cas looked at him with amused exasperation.

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault my mother forced me out of bed at the crack of dawn to save her company.” Dean smiled at him.

They made sandwiches together in the kitchen. Dean almost had a heart attack when he realized that Cas had coke in his fridge and he probably spent 5 minutes just drooling over the salami until Cas took it away from him and filled Deans sandwich with half the packet. Cas brought the food to the sofa and he made Dean choose the movie, who immediately picked Star Wars.

\------------------------------------------

  
Half way through, Cas realised that Dean was shivering slightly.

“Are you ok?” He asked, concerned. Dean waved him off.

“I’m fine, just a bit cold. It’s ok.” Cas got up and went upstairs. He returned with the duvet from Dean's bed and wrapped it around him. Dean blushed but cuddled into it anyway.

“Thank you.” he mumbled.

“I’ll got you your meds as well.” he held out two tablets, “I saw you didn’t take them this morning, how about now.”

“I can't take them. Not ever.” Dean said quickly, “please don't make me. It doesn't hurt too badly, please.” He looked up at Cas with pleading eyes.

“I won't, sweetheart, it's ok. Do you want to tell me why?” Cas asked gently, quickly putting the tablets in his pocket.

“Not now.” Dean answered.

Cas nodded and walked into the kitchen. Dean felt guilty, he didn't mean to be so closed up about it, but how was he supposed to tell Cas about the pills he had been forced to take by John that gave him hallucinations? Or the time he left the packet out and Dean suddenly found himself with a handful of pills that took every bit of strength left in him to throw away and not swallow? He'd rather Cas was disappointed with him than think he wanted to kill himself, cause he didn't. Not anymore.

Then Cas returned with two steaming mugs which he placed on the coffee table. He sat down beside Dean and took his hand.

“If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. I just want to know if your ok.”

“I will be. Especially with this treatment.” Dean motioned towards the mugs which definitely contain something with chocolate, judging from the smell. Cas grinned and handed him one, then unpaused the film and they started watching again.

Dean sat there on the sofa, warm, comfortable, with a full stomach and a smile that wouldn't go away. There was just one thing missing…

“Cas?” Dean asked. Cas looked over expectantly. “Do you want to come under the duvet too?”

By the end of the film, Dean honestly didn't know how it happened, they were cuddled up together, Dean leaning into Cas’ side and Cas’ arms wrapped tightly around him. And Dean felt...

Happy.

\-----------------------------------------

Dean felt a slight rocking. He blearily opened his eyes and realized that Cas was carrying him upstairs.

“Wuzzgoin’on?” He asked.

“Just bringing you up to bed, sweetheart. Didn't want to wake you up. I seem to have failed.”

“Thnks, Cas. Y’re ‘mazing. Best alpha.” Dean mumbled, drunk on sleep. Cas didn't reply, but Dean thought he felt a splash of water fall on his face before he went back to sleep.

 

“ _Shut up. Seriously, you stupid omega bitch, I can't stand the damn whining all the time.”_

_Dean gasped in pain as his ribs throbbed again. John had come home in a bad mood and was taking it out on him. As usual. Another harsh kick was delivered to his side._

_“Get the hell up and start cleaning. The Omega Welfare Department agents will be here soon. Remind me what happened?”_

_“I fell down the stairs because I'm an incapable omega who can't do anything right.” Dean sobbed. John smirked._

_“And?”_

_“And I don't eat because I'm too fat.”_

_“One more thing.”_

_“I'm happy here, I don't want to leave.” Dean whispered._

_“That's right, you don't want to leave cause you're never going to. Do you understand me? You're NEVER GOING TO LEAVE!”_

 

Dean woke up, screaming. He thrashed around wildly until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.

“Dean, Dean, it’s ok, you’re going to be ok. It was just a dream, I’m here, darling, I’m here.” Cas held him tight, not letting go even when Dean's gasping sobs turned into a small trickle of tears. He held him in his arms and rocked him, whispering soothingly in his ear. Eventually, Dean managed to calm down and turned around, burying his face in Cas’ chest again. He felt so safe there, surrounded by his mate, blocking out the rest of the world that always hurt him, again and again.

“I was back at my Dad’s house. He always made me tell the OWD agents that I was happy with him and that he wasn’t treating me badly. I didn’t want to, but he said they wouldn’t believe me even if I did say anything.” He mumbled. Cas knew that it was true. Often where guardians and true mates were concerned, the OWD turned a blind eye. Court cases were more extensive and they didn’t have the time or the money for them. They barely had enough agents to do an annual house check for all the omegas.

“You’re here with me now, Dean, and I’m not going to let them take you away from me again, unless you want to go.” Dean gripped the front of Cas t-shirt.

“No. Don’t want to leave you, Cas. Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t sweetheart. Do you want me to stay here for tonight.” Dean nodded into his chest. Cas manoevered them so that he was spooning Dean and covered them with the duvet. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Dean's head.

“I’m here now, and John can’t hurt you. You can sleep without being scared. I won’t leave you. Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”

\------------------------------------------------

The next few days were, for lack of a better word, almost perfect. After little consideration, Cas and Dean picked a therapist from the list, a man called Benny. He was very good, friendly and firm, definitely qualified, and, most importantly, he was an omega. They had a trial session and shortly afterwards planned weekly visits.

Cas and Dean couldn’t keep their hands off each other. After that first night, when Dean had woken up to Cas pressing small kisses against his neck, it was as if a whole wall had broken down in his head. Cas was that safe haven again, especially in public, and he needed to hold on to him, like an anchor reminding him that he was alright. Cas usually had at least one arm wrapped around him, or at least touching him.

They met up with Sam and Gabriel quite a lot, slowly rebuilding the brotherly relationships they used to have. They organized that Cas could drop Dean off at school in the mornings and Once they had settled in a routine and Cas was working full time again, Gabriel would pick him up in the afternoons, since he only worked half days. Apparently Gabe hadn’t had a good time early in life either and couldn’t handle too much stress.

Cas took him shopping for new clothes towards the end of the week, since Dean decided he wanted to finish high school normally and couldn't exactly turn up in Cas’ sweats, much as he would like to. Two males was not a good shopping combination but they powered through it, after Dean's initial guilt at spending all of Cas’ money. In the end, Cas threatened to hide the price tags and demand Dean’s opinion on every item of clothing in the store, so Dean finally started picking out the things he liked. In the fitting room he was approached by a middle aged alpha female, who had a mothering air about her.

“Listen, I shouldn’t stick my nose in other people's business, but I find it absolutely disgusting what that brute is doing to you.” She motioned to Dean’s black eye that still hadn’t faded.  
“I know it’s unlikely, but is there anything I can do to help you?” Dean sighed. This wasn’t the first time this had happened and he hated it, especially when Cas noticed the dirty looks pointed at him and his scent turned sad.

“I really appreciate your kindness, ma’am, but it wasn’t him that did this.” he tried, knowing she wouldn’t believe him. As he thought, she just raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t need to lie to me. I’m not going to tell him and he can’t hear us in here. Do you need a lawyer? Do you want to call a family member?” Dean quickly explained his situation to her and her face fell. She quickly apologized and moved away, but still watched closely as Cas drew Dean into his side and pressed a kiss into his hair. She couldn’t miss the happiness radiating off of the omega and went about her business.

They finally got to the check out and Dean waited at the side for Cas to pay. When Cas was done paying, he caught his omega staring hungrily at a leather jacket hanging in the “new arrivals” section.

“Do you want to try it on?” he asked, sliding an arm around Dean’s waist. Dean shook his head

“No, I don’t need it.”

“Actually, you do. We haven’t bought you a coat yet.” Cas retorted.

“It costs 350 bucks, Cas.” Dean protested. Cas rolled his eyes.

“I already told you not to worry about the money.”

“Three hundred and fifty dollars, Cas.”

“Do you want to know how much I earn, Dean?” Dean turned red.

“I- no, I- that’s a stupid question, why would you ask me that?” He stuttered. Cas grinned and whispered the sum in his ear. Dean’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit! That is a...lot of money for one year.” Cas smile broadened.

“Not per year, sweetheart, per month.”

“Oh my God,” Dean said faintly, “how the hell do you not live on a private island in a villa?”

“Don’t want to. I’d rather use the money to spoil you.” Dean blushed. “Now try the jacket on!”

\--------------------------------------

Charlie walked to school on monday with a feeling of trepidation. She hadn’t heard from Dean for over a week, despite the fact that he should be with Cas now. What if Cas hadn’t come? Maybe she should go round to the Winchester's house after school...but what if she got Dean into more trouble?

She was passing through the gates when a car pulled up behind her. She turned around- and saw Dean getting out of the most expensive car she had ever seen. He was wearing new clothes, had a new backpack and was practically glowing with happiness. This was definitely not the same omega she had seen two weeks ago.

Then the person who had just parked the car got out and holy shit, she would turn straight for that guy. Dean smiled at him and took his hand, then noticed Charlie staring and waved eagerly.

Charlie ran towards him and was quickly intercepted by the alpha. She scowled up at him, wrenching herself out of his grasp.

“I assume you’re the new alpha, right? If I may have your permission, I would like to say hello to my best friend. Or am I not even allowed to do that?” The alpha raised an eyebrow.

“You must be Charlie.” He said in an amused voice. “Dean’s told me about you. I’m Cas. And you may do whatever you like to Dean, within reason, after you’ve been made aware of the fact that he has bruises all over and a few broken ribs. Please make sure you don’t hurt him.”

Charlie turned red as he stepped aside.

“Sorry, I, um, I didn’t mean…” she trailed off. Dean laughed and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s ok, I understand.” Cas replied. “Dean, I’ll go and sort things out with the office, I’ll be right back.” Charlie barely managed to wait until he was out of sight before she started firing questions at him.

“Is he for real? Has he hurt you? Do you like him? Oh my god, you do! You just blushed! Is he treating you ok? Holy mackerel, I am so happy you finally got away from your Dad! Are you-”

“Breath, Charlie.”

“Sorry”

“He’s amazing, Charlie, he’s absolutely perfect. I still feel like I’m dreaming.” Dean sighed. Charlie frowned at him.

“Everyone deserves to have a nice mate, why would you be dreaming? I mean I know you haven’t had a good two years but you knew he was out there, right? Waiting for you?”

“It’s not that, I mean he treats me like…” Dean blushed and lowered his voice, “like I’m the only thing that matters. It’s as if he would do anything for me.” Charlie grinned.

“He’s your mate, Dean. Do you see the way he looks at you? He adores you. I don’t see why he wouldn’t. You’re an amazing person, Dean, and he’s lucky to have you.”

“Well, isn’t this just adorable.” A sneering voice said. They whipped around and saw Azazel and Alistair standing behind them.

“Ickle Deany and his GBF having a moment. Can we join in?” They stalked closer. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Screw you, Azazel. I swear one day your shitty attitude is going to come right back and bite you in the ass.”

“Ouch, Charles, that really hurts!” Azazel mocked, cluching a hand to his chest.

“Shove off!.” Dean snapped, then clapped a hand over his mouth. Charlie stared at him with wide eyes. This was the first time in years that he had defended himself against the two bullies.

“Well, well, the omega found its voice again.” Alistair smirked. “Azazel, how about we remind him why he kept his mouth shut all this time.”

“Good idea. Do you want to do the honors?”

Dean and Charlie backed away but were stopped by a hand on each of their shoulders. Cas had returned.

“Is there a problem here?” He asked casually, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist from behind, a clear show of possessiveness. Dean leant back into his chest and smiled up at him.

“Course not.” Alistair said innocently, “we were just welcoming our good friend back.”

“That's good.” Cas replied “Cause I could have sworn Dean once mentioned two bullies that weren't particularly nice to him and you seem to fit his description.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. We wouldn't hurt a fly!” Azazel was starting to panick. Cas sighed.

“Well then, if you happen to meet those bullies, you should tell them that Dean has a new alpha, who may get a little upset if Dean or his friends came home from school with so much as a scratch on them. Would you do that for me?” Cas’ still had a small smile on his face but the menacing stench of anger coming off of him was enough to make the teenagers gag.

“Sure. We can do that.” Azazel sneered, obviously terrified. 

“Well then, you’d better get to class. We wouldn't want you to be late.” As they disappeared into the building, Cas turned to Dean.

“I've sorted everything out with the principle. You should see today what schoolbooks you need replaced, there's probably still some stuff at John’s house. I'm registered as your alpha, so John isn't allowed on school grounds. He can't get to you.” Cas explained, running a hand soothingly up and down his arm. Dean nodded and hugged him tightly.

“I kinda don't want to let you leave.” He mumbled, embarrassed. Cas smiled and ran a hand through Dean’s hair.

“If you're not ready, you can stay at home a while longer.”

“I can manage. I still don't want to let go, though.” Dean insisted. Charlie rolled her eyes and yanked them apart.

“At this rate we'll be here tomorrow. Lover boy, say goodbye to Dean, he'll be here when you come and pick up.” Cas laughed and kissed Dean’s cheek before getting in the car and driving away. Charlie grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him into the school.

“Come on, we're going to be late.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Jasmin and Michelle for all the support and encouragement, seriously, I wouldn't have managed it without you <3 
> 
> Kudos make my day so if you liked it, you know what to do ;)


	5. Firsts (Chapter 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in two months later with the next chapter* I'M SORRY!!!! I promise I already started the next chapter, don't know when it'll be up but hopefully not in two months. I'm not going to bother asking for kudos and comments, I don't deserve them, but please enjoy the chapter anyway, it's kind of a filler chapter and it's pretty short, but it's adorable if I do say so myself.

The first few weeks were amazing for Dean. School had improved, he could concentrate on his work and he was no longer bullied. He was no longer terrified of going home, he looked forward to seeing his alpha and cooking with him. They often went to Sam and Gabe’s house as well, Gabriel didn't like going outside of the house in the evening and Sam refused to subject him to it. Dean loved the way Sam took care of his omega and instead of the pain and jealousy he used to feel when he watched them, he felt glad that they could all share in each other's happiness.

\-----

The first time Dean found a note from Cas in his bag was the fourth day back at school. Cas had to leave early, there was trouble again in the family company, so Sam had come to pick him up. Despite being happy to see his brother, Dean felt a little sad and abandoned by Cas, even though he knew he was being irrational. Cas wasn't leaving him, but everything was still so new and- stop it, he would see Cas in the evening.

When he sat down at his desk and opened his bag, a small note fluttered out.

_Good morning sweetheart_

_I'm really sorry I couldn't see you this morning, we're having some big problems at the firm and my mother won't accept that you are much more important to me. I miss you, it already feels weird and not particularly nice eating breakfast by myself. You look adorable when you sleep and I tried my best not to wake you up. Miss you already and I can't wait to see you soon._

_Love_

_Your Cas_

  
Charlie read over his shoulder and pretended to gag but gladly accepted some of the brownies that Cas had put in as well.

After he saw how much Dean had liked it, Cas made sure to write him a note every time he left without saying goodbye properly to him, and Dean would often find small gifts hidden amongst his things, a slice of pie in the fridge when Cas had to work late, breakfast waiting for him when he got up, an iTunes voucher lying on his pillow, sweets of any sort tucked in the pockets of his coat and bag. Dean loved being spoiled like that, and as Charlie always said once she had finished fake barfing, “You deserve it, hon. You've been through hell.”

\-----

The first time Dean relapsed was two and a half weeks after he moved in with Cas. He was lying in bed in the evening and suddenly all his doubts and fears came back, mixed with his worst memories of his time with John, crashing over him like a tidal wave. He could barely move, he couldn't speak, he curled up in a corner of the room and lay there, shivering, which was how Cas found him. He quickly rushed to his side.

“Sweetheart, are you ok?” He said anxiously, reaching out to him and jumping back in horror when Dean flinched away.

“Please don't hurt me.” Dean whispered, rocking back and forth, “I'll be good, I'll be a good omega, I promise.”

Cas hesitated and then carefully reached out and touched Dean's cheek, wincing as he flinched back again. It was a scene that had happened before on that first day and it made him feel sick to see it repeating itself.

“It's ok sweetheart, it's ok. Come back to me, you're not with John anymore. No one can hurt you anymore.” He spoke gently to him, caressing his cheek. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Dean calmed down a little and Cas gathered him up in his arms and held him, sitting there on the bedroom floor. Dean started crying, silent tears streaming down his cheeks and ruining Cas’ shirt, but he slowly fell into a restless sleep.

When Dean woke up he was lying in bed, tucked under the duvet. The clock said it was 9.30, over 12 hours since he had collapsed. Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to him, talking quietly on the phone.

“-should be fine, but I’ll take him to see Benny today just in case.” Dean lay there quietly, listening to the conversation.

“I really don’t know. Maybe he fell asleep and had a nightmare. I haven’t talked to him yet, he’s still asleep.”

“I know but I think it might be a good idea to see what Benny says.”

“I understand you want to see him, Sam, but I don’t want him to be overwhelmed.”

“I know.”

“Yes”

“I’ll call you later, or he might.”

“Say hello to Gabe for me, ok?”

Cas hung up and put the phone on the bedside table. Dean contemplated pretending to be asleep but kept his eyes open when Cas turned back towards him.

“Hey.” Cas said with a smile. “Sleep ok?”

“Can we not do this?”

“Do what?” Cas asked with a frown. Dean sat up angrily.

“Pretend that everything’s ok and I’m not pathetic and broken and a crappy excuse for a human being. I’m not ok, Cas, I didn’t have a nightmare. It was all me and my messed up head.” He snapped. “I’m not- I can’t be what you need me to be, I can’t change this. I don’t know if I’m ever going to be ok again, if I’m ever going to be me again. I hate this, I can’t- I don’t…” He trailed off and furiously wiped away the tears gathering in his eyes. “I don’t know how to be the old me anymore and it’s terrifying.”

\-----

They organised an emergency session with Benny for the afternoon, once Dean had calmed down a bit. Dean sat in the office, staring at the flowered wallpaper, and waited while Cas and Benny talked outside. Eventually they were done and Benny sat down in the chair across of Dean’s.

“I don’t like it when you do that.” Dean said suddenly. “Talk outside the door with Cas. It makes me feel like a child.”

“I can assure you you aren’t a child and I ain't goin’ to treat you like one. I just want to hear his side of the story without him bein’ worried that you’ll react badly to what he says.” Dean nodded and Benny smile at him sympathetically.

“So Cas told me what happened but I’d like to hear it from your point of view.” Dean sighed.

“Haven’t you heard enough from Cas?”

“Not really. These sessions ain't about him, they’re about you. I need to know what’s going on in your head, not Cas’.”

“I don’t know what’s going on in my head.”

“How so?” Benny asked, even though Dean could see in his face that he already knew.

“I’m assuming Cas told you this but I don’t feel like me anymore. It feels like it’s not even my head. Like I don’t have control.” he explained. Benny made a note on his Ipad and then put it to the side.

“It don’t surprise me that you feel like that. You used to have everythin’, popularity, friends, control over yourself and other people, and it was all taken from you in a matter of days when you presented, brother. The same thing happened to me. The same thing has happened to a lot of people all over the world who have presented as omegas. The difference is with you that your padre took things to a whole other level.” Benny stated dryly.

“And I still have these stupid freak outs despite the fact that he’s not in the picture anymore. What does that say about me?”

“That you’re human. You’ve been through a terrible experience and it’s goin’ to take a lot of work for you to be ok again. A phrase I hate, by the way, because it implies there’s somethin’ wrong with what’s goin’ on now.”

“How is me being scared of Cas in any way ok?” Dean snapped, then slapped a hand over his mouth. Benny leaned back, a small smile on his face.

“I was wonderin’ when we were going to get to this.”

“I didn’t mean that.” Dean said quietly. “It’s not like that.”

“What is it like then?” Benny contered.

“I’m not scared of Cas. He’s kind and a very good alpha.”

“I can see that.”

“But I just- sometimes I get overwhelmed by all the stuff that John did to me and for some reason I can’t get the idea out of my head that Cas might do the same.”

“Do you know that Cas is perfectly aware of that?”

“Yes.”

“Then maybe that’s what you should talk about with him, brother.”

And after a long and serious discussion between the two of them things improved. Dean still went to see Benny weekly and the panic attacks didn’t stop, but after a few months the greww less and less frequent, as did the visits to Benny.

\-----

The first time they kissed was 4 months after Dean moved in. It was a perfectly normal Saturday and Cas was cooking dinner while Dean did his homework upstairs. After a while Cas heard footsteps and Dean hugged him from behind.

“I’m hungry.” he said, peering over Cas’ shoulder. “What’s it going to be?”

“Pasta. And if you don’t get off me it’s going to burn.” Dean whined but let go, rifling in the cupboards instead.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked. Dean triumphantly held up a jar of peanut butter.

“You do realise I’m cooking, don’t you?” Cas said exasperatedly as Dean dug out a huge chunk with his finger and shoved it in his mouth. Dean grinned.

“What’re you going to do about it?” He said sauntering closer. Cas opened his mouth- and snapped it shut again as Dean smeared a fingerful of peanut butter down his cheek.

“Right, that’s it. Give me the jar.”

“Nope.” Dean said with a shit-eating grin. Cas lunged for it and missed. Dean slowly walked backwards towards the door.

“If you want it that badly, come and get it.” Then he turned and ran.

What followed was a ridiculous yet hilarious chase around the house which left them both breathless and in stitches. Eventually they ended up in the living room where Dean collapsed on the loveseat.

“I give up.” he gasped, holding up his hands in surrender. Cas quickly jumped on top of him and pressed him into the cushions.

“Not good enough, sweetheart. You ruined your appetite for the meal I went to so much trouble to prepare. What do you think your punishment should be?” He said with a grin that morphed into a frown when he realised what he’d said.

“I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that!” He said hurriedly and immediately tried to give Dean some space, but he just held Cas in place above him.

“It's ok, Cas. I know you didn't mean it like that.”

“I shouldn't have-” Dean put his hand over Cas’ mouth and laughed at the bemused look he received.

“No. I'm ok, I don't want you to move.” He said, looking up into Cas face, “I’m not that fragile anymore, Cas. It's like I’m made of glass but every time you touch me, every time you hug me, every time you look at me the way you are now, like I'm the most precious thing in the world, it feels like you're wrapping a layer of bubble wrap around me. And yes, some things are still going to hit me hard, and they will for a long time, but not things like my alpha making a harmless joke. Not anymore.” Cas blinked and a tear dripped onto Dean’s face.

“It's ok, alpha. I'm going to be ok.” Cas pulled him up into a sitting position and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you.” He said softly. Dean hesitated, then answered determinedly;

“I love you too.” He cupped Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him for the first time in over two years.

Maybe Dean was made of glass, and maybe Cas was his bubble wrap. But even the thickest layer of love and devotion can be destroyed with a hard enough blow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun. Yes there will be more plot in the next chapter and ya'll won't like it :P hope you enjoyed and sorry again for being so late :/
> 
> Also the amazing Jasmin beta'd this but for some reason google docs won't show me it so really this is unbeta'd and at this point I probably can't sink any further into the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad about not updating and I felt inspired (I have no idea by what), so here you go: Chapter six, aka basically a shitload of angst. Oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a Tuesday morning in February, just over a year after Cas and Dean had started living together. Cas had gotten another promotion and was now the head of accounting at Novak Corporations, just under his brothers and his mother, who had all barely acknowledged that Dean existed, let alone actually met him. Cas was used to it after 23 years. Dean had been making huge progress and would be starting college in the summer, for now he was working in Bobby’s garage. He and Dean had only gotten closer during the past year, getting to know one another and falling more in love every day. They hadn't mated yet, Dean was still too nervous, but Cas knew it was only a matter of time. He remembered their holiday in Jamaica a few months ago and smirked. Definitely only a matter of time.

Cas walked into work with a daydreaming smile that abruptly disappeared when he saw two police officers guarding the doors. They blocked his way as he tried to go in.

“What's going on?” He asked, irritated. He had a lot to catch up on since he had taken the last week off to go on a holiday with Dean. They had taken a trip to Vancouver to do some skiing, which Cas was terrible at but his omega loved it and he couldn't say no.

“Name, please.” One of the officers asked him.

“Castiel Novak. Has something happened.” The officers exchanged glances and gripped his arms on both sides.

“We have to take you with us, I’m sorry.” Cas scowled and let himself be dragged inside. What the hell was going on? He hadn’t done anything wrong as far as he could remember. The receptionist blanched has he walked past and mouthed something at him that looked suspiciously like “I’m so sorry”. Had someone died? He realised soon enough that they were headed for Naomi’s office. There was a pretty big crowd waiting outside, clamoring and asking questions, but the officers walked stoically past them into the glass box, still schlepping Cas along.

Inside the office, there were only Naomi, Lucifer, Michael and Crowley, who all worked above him in the company. Naomi clapped her hands when she saw he had arrived.

“Alright everybody, now that we’re all here, we may as well get down to business.” She looked at them expectantly. “Well, don't just stand there, sit down.” She scowled at Cas, who remained standing and defiantly glared back, then shrugged and continued.

“I'm assuming you're all wondering why you're here. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that we have a criminal inside this office.” She looked around, waiting for an effect. All she got were a few raised eyebrows so she huffed and continued. “Someone has been siphoning money from our international accounts. With all the transfers and the amounts of money we actually hold in the accounts it hasn't been missed. One of our accountants happened across one of these incidents by chance. We haven’t found all of the transfers yet but the approximate losses are already at 19 Million Dollars and-”

“Sorry, but I don’t understand how that concerns us.” Lucifer interrupted with a raised eyebrow. “We’re not exactly qualified to search for the culprit, isn’t that what the police outside are for?”

“Well,” Naomi continued dryly, “said culprit made one stupid mistake. They took 2 Million from the emergency account in Switzerland.”

“The emergency account? But I thought…” Michael trailed off as it dawned on him. “Wait, you think it was one of us?” Cas laughed.

“Of course she does. We’re the only ones that knew the account existed, let alone had access to it. We’re the main suspects. The correct question to ask would be what this means for us. I’m assuming there’s a reason we’ve all been dragged in here?” Naomi smiled tightly and opened the folder laying in front of her on her desk.

“We have to find out who it was an, sadly, examining all the computers is going to take a while. Not to mention the fact that the hacker got in in the first place means he’s probably destroyed all of his tracks. No, we have to take more…drastic measures.”

“Would you mind getting to the point?” Crowley snapped, “I don’t plan on spending the whole day in this office.”

“As you wish. As you know, this company is very efficient. We have strict protocols concerning situations like these and as part of your contracts you have confirmed your full cooperation.”

“And the protocol in this case is..?” Michael asked. Naomi took a piece of paper from the folder.

“If any employee of this company is a suspect in a case like this, they are obligated to allow a full investigation by the employer. In this case me.” She hesitated. “Should the employer feel it necessary, she may enforce Separation on any and all suspects.” Cas blanched.

“Please tell me you aren’t enforcing Separation.”

“I have no choice, Castiel. I’m sorry.” Naomi insisted. She quickly ushered the others out of the room as Cas sank into the nearest chair, hands covering his face.

Separation was one of the cruelest things in modern America. It was banned in Europe as the EU defined it as a “form of torture”. It entailed newly mated couples being forcibly separated from each other. The problem wasn't the staying apart, an injection was given which essentially made the two mates feel like the bond was broken. And the brutal emotional pain was just as bad as if it had been. Thankfully it only worked with young bonds, up to two years old but it was a heavily fought about and discussed topic. The idea was that eventually the guilty suspect would give himself up out of desperation, only when the culprit was found would the two mates be reunited and the serum would stop working. 

“We don't qualify.” Cas said quietly, taking his hands away from his face and leaning forwards, “we're not mates.” Naomi snorted.

“Don't take me for a fool, you might as well be mates, I spoke to your doctor.” She practically smirked at Cas’ outraged snarl “It's no use, son, I have a team of lawyers behind me that have assured me it's entirely legal.”

“Don't call me son!” Castiel snapped, leaping to his feet, “No mother would do this to her _son_! How f*cking _dare_ you! How dare you hurt my Dean!” He yelled at her. Naomi just sighed and pressed her intercom.

“Security, if you would escort my son to a private room, maybe he should calm down a little before the injection.” She ignored Cas’ furious glare. “Castiel, this is only temporary. Crowley and his omega will be affected by this too and you don't see him acting like a lunatic. You know I'm only looking out for the company.” Cas smiled a brittle smile, then let out a short bark of laughter.

“What?” Naomi frowned.

“This is how you lose everyone close to you. Not giving a shit about them, letting them down, choosing anything and everything over them. Not trusting them.” He said, slowly walking round the desk until he stood in front of her. “You know I didn't take the damn money but you're still hurting me over it. This, this is how you lose me. After years of putting up with your shit, I've had it. I'm done. This is how you lose me.” Cas repeated. A cruel smile took over his face. “This is how you lost Dad.”

Naomi gasped and before she could stop herself her hand shot out, slapping him across the face. Cas stood there in triumph. Finally getting through that hard core to actually hit her in the heart was quite an achievement, and he was too angry to feel sorry.

Two different officers came in to escort him out. Cas went willingly, he didn't want to spend another minute in that place.

“Castiel!” Naomi called out to him before the door closed. He stopped walking but refused to turn around.

“I'll give you the rest of the week off to adjust but I expect you to be back at work on monday.”

Cas laughed.

“F*ck you.” He said, loud enough for everyone outside the office to hear, who were all watching the scene with baited breath, “F*ck you, I f*cking quit.”

The officers pulled him away.

\-----

Cas was locked into a small room on the first floor of the building. He started pacing but soon sank to the ground, shaking. How had he gotten into this situation? Why did life try to separate him and his mate at every possible opportunity? He couldn't hurt Dean like this but he didn't have a choice.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. He barely recognized her until-

“Doctor Moseley?” It was her. She gasped and hurried over to him to pull him into a bone crushing hug.

“Oh honey, no! They didn't tell me it was you! Oh, I'm so so sorry this is happening to you and that darling omega. How's he doing?”

“He's ok- he was ok but I don't know...I don't know what-” He broke down in sobs as Doctor Moseley soothingly rubbed his back.

“There, there.” She murmured, “let it all out. It's awful, this Separation business. It should be made illegal. Don't know how long they expect to get away with “there is no proof of emotional damage” but if I get a say in things…” She muttered darkly, then laughed bitterly. “Of course I don't, I'm an omega.” Cas wiped away his tears and pulled away.

“What's going to happen to him? Will he be ok?” He asked. She sighed.

“No, honey. He won't. But he'll need you when this is all over so you need to stay strong and be ok for him.” Cas nodded.

“I hate this part of my job so much.” She ranted. “We have to draw straws to see who has to give the injections cause no one would do it otherwise. It's inhuman, that's what it is. Oh, that poor omega. Hasn't he been through enough?”

\-----

Dean had just gotten out of bed and was sitting in front of the TV with a bagel. Tuesday was his day off but he didn't have any plans. Maybe just a lazy day around the house. The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. As soon as the door was open, two police officers and a doctor came marching into the house as if they owned the place. The cops grabbed him and the doctor started unpacking his bag on the kitchen table.

“Hey, what the hell?” Dean yelled. One of the cops rolled his eyes and handed him a phone, motioning at the other who then started searching the rooms for something.

“You have two minutes.” The cop said, nodding towards the phone. “Don't waste them.”

\-----

Cas’ heart pounded in his chest as the phone rang. What was he supposed to say-

“Hello?”

“Hi sweetheart.” Cas answered, and despite the situation he still felt relief at hearing that his omega was alive and well.

“Cas, what's going on? What are they doing in our house?”

“Dean, you need to listen to me carefully, ok? There's been trouble at work and-” he closed his eyes “and they're putting us in Separation.” He heard Dean’s breath hitch.

“No, no they can't do that. Cas, they can't, you didn't do anything wrong, I need you, they can't take you away from me-”

“I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I can't- There's nothing I can do.”

“Cas, I need you. I can't do this without you.” Dean sounded just as frantic as Cas felt.

“I need you too, Dean. You have no idea how much. But we can do this, Dean. We can get through this. Promise me, promise me that you'll stay strong. It's only going to be for a little while.”

“I'll- I’ll try, alpha. I promise.” Cas’ heart broke as he heard Dean start to cry.

“You'll stay at Sam and Gabriel’s until this is over, ok? They'll take care of you.” He promised.

“They're going to take the phone, Cas. I don't want to go.”

“Me neither. I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas. More than anything.”

The line went dead.

\-----

Doctor Moseley wiped the crook of his elbow with a disinfectant. She hesitated.

“It's going to be ok, Cas. I promise.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep, Doctor.” Cas said numbly.

 

The needle slid in.

 

  
And the pain crashed over him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quick rant but here's something I would like to say for everyone on this website.
> 
> Us writers post our stories on here because we want other people to see them, read them and hopefully enjoy them. Thing is, the only way we actually see your feedback is by likes and comments. So please, for everyone here feeling a bit down cause they didn't get as many likes as they hoped: DON'T BE STINGY WITH YOUR LIKES. You don't have to only give kudos to the best stories or your absolute favorites, give them out generously. If you see a story that isn't your favorite but it's good, if you see a paragraph that's good, hell, if you see a word that you particularly like THEN LIKE THAT ISH. Cause you have no idea how HAPPY I get when I reload the page and see that I got a new like. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy because I know that someone actually appreciates my writing. Let alone comments. Dear gosh, comments. I LITERALLY SQUEAL every time I see a new comment and squeal again while reading it and then show them to my friends and we squeal some more. 
> 
> Please, show us writers what you think :) and regardless of feedback I love you all for bothering to read my work <3 thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update again but this was a hard chapter to write and I'm really pleased with how it came out :) thank you all for the kudos and comments!
> 
> So today I have a very important task for you all. The future of this fan fic lies in YOUR hands! 
> 
> First off I will definitely be finishing this story so don't worry, it may take me a while but I'll get there. Some day.
> 
> So there will be at least one more chapter to finish this story but if you would like, I have a plot expansion that would go on for another 1 or 2 chapters after that. If you would prefer for me to just finally finish this damn thing or would like more, please let me know! 
> 
> Two more points:
> 
> 1\. Unbetaed cause I didn't want you to have to wait any longer for this chapter, please point out any glaring mistakes.
> 
> 2\. ATTENTION. Someone commented that the whole deal with the Separation was unclear. I personally thought it was understandable but I see where they are coming from so to clarify:
> 
> 1\. The Separation is a form of torture, basically, where newly mated couples are separated. The bond they have is too fragile for them to handle and it causes great pain and suffering to both parties. When the law is involved people are put into Separation because they hope the perpetrator(s) will give themselves up to get out of the Separation. Sadly, as in this case, a lot of innocent people get this barbaric treatment as well as the perpetrators themselves.
> 
> 2\. Cas and Dean are NOT bonded yet but a bond has already started forming due to the fact that they are true mates and have been living like mates for a year, that's why they qualify for Separation.
> 
> It makes sense in my head, I guess. Thank you to the person who pointed this out, this is the answer to your comment I just put it here so everyone can see.
> 
> Sorry for the long rant, hope you enjoy <3

Dean sank to the floor when he tried to stand up. Sam, who had arrived a few minutes before the injection was given, gripped his arm and set him back on the sofa.

“I told you not to stand up.” The doctor said, barely looking up from his phone. He was supposed to be monitoring Dean’s behaviour but he was really just playing Angry Birds. Sam scowled at him and turned back to Dean.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly. Dean rolled over to face the wall. He couldn’t stand the look of pity on his brother's face, but he meant well. Unlike the doctor, who literally didn’t give shit. Asshole.

“Same as I was 2 minutes ago.” he snapped, “Stop asking.” Sam looked away; that damn pitying look still on his face.

Dean didn’t want pity, he wanted his mate back. His head was spinning from the whirling emotions inside him, even looking at the patterned sofa was making him feel sick. As if he was stoned. He started snickering. Yep, definitely stoned. Then another wave of loss rolled over him and he abruptly stopped. How was he supposed to keep this up? 6 months was the maximum time two mates were allowed to be separated before the Separation was cancelled due to health issues, but Dean knew he would go crazy before then.

Sam watched Dean moving restlessly on the sofa. He had heard horror stories of Separations but this, to be honest, didn’t look that bad. From the outside. He couldn’t imagine what it was like on the inside.

“What should I be prepared for?” he asked the doctor quietly.

“At the moment it’s too much to process for him. The dizzyness is his brain sorting through all the emotions. By this evening probably the effects will set in.” The doctor sighed and put the phone down. “I’m not made of stone, Mr. Winchester. I’ve just seen too many cases to let myself get close. Your brother shouldn’t go to work, he shouldn’t be put in stressful situations and he should most importantly never be left alone. It’s harder on the omegas than on the alphas and in the omegas cases 90% of the time it leads to suicidal thoughts. I can recommend a carer service that can look out for him, or a clinic, but if you can manage it would help him to be around his family.” Sam nodded.

“My mate and I will find a way. Are there any pills he should be taking?”

“No, but if he starts acting abnormally, refusing to eat, aggression, moping and the like that are getting out of control, send him in for a check up.” He looked at his watch. “It’s been an hour, the monitoring time is over. I’ll be back for the weekly check ups.” He stood up and put on his jacket. Dean looked at him blearily from the sofa.

“I wish you all the best, Dean. See you next week.” The doctor smiled ruefully and left.

\-----

Cas sat in the passenger seat of Michael’s car. He wasn’t allowed to drive and he wasn’t allowed back to the house yet, since Dean was still there. Michael had invited him to use the guest room at his house. Cas looked out of the back window and yes, there was the police car following them. His every move would be controlled for the next six months or until the person who did it owned up. Michael kept shooting small glances at him while pretending to be concentrating on the road.

“Could you not.” Cas griped irritably.

“Sorry.” The drive continued in silence for a few minutes.

“Ok, what is it.” Cas finally said. Michael’s face remained passive but his hands clenched on the wheel.

“What do you mean.”

“I mean you haven’t stopped looking guilty since we got in the car. You know something...or did something. It wasn’t you, was it?” Cas asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Was it me who stole the money? Of course not, and you damn well know that, Castiel.” He answered scathingly as they pulled into the driveway of his house. “I- look, I did- I have to talk to you, but can we do this inside?” He moved to open the door but Cas stopped him.

“No, we’re doing this now. What did you do?” Michael sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I’m not an angel, Castiel. I make mistakes, I lie, I have in the past stolen money from the company and payed it back, and I’m selfish. Incredibly selfish concerning certain things, especially my mate. The day I met her was the happiest day of my life, and as you know, we bonded 2 months later.”

“I don’t see how this is relevant to what’s happening now, that was two and a half years ago.”

“I’m coming to that.” Michael insisted. “So, we bonded, and a year later I had your position as head of accounting. I was happy, just got a new promotion, more money, better house to start a family in. And then, I noticed that someone was embezzling money from the company.”

“What.” Cas said flatly. It wasn’t a question.

“I checked all the accounts and saw that there was a total of 5 Million missing, taken over about 3 years. I was going to go straight to our mother but then I thought about the consequences.” Suddenly, everything was clear.

“You realized that because you had only been bonded for a year, you and Lydia could be put into separation.” Cas realised. Michael nodded.

“I didn’t believe she would do it, Castiel. She’s our mother. A mother should never let her children suffer like that, but I couldn’t risk it.”

“So you covered it up.” Cas continued, “for one and a half years, until you could be sure that you and Lydia wouldn’t be separated. And when I took over accounting, you covered it up as well as the person who was actually taking the money. I didn’t stand a chance of noticing it myself. And now that you and Lydia are safe, you decided to throw me under the bus.” He concluded. Michael shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t like that, brother. I wouldn’t do that to you. I wouldn’t wish Separation on my worst enemy.”

“Then by all means, tell me what happened.”

“The embezzling escalated. In those one and a half years while I waited and covered up, feeling guilty about it almost every day, another twenty five Million went. Naomi hasn’t found all of the transfers yet.” he explained. “And when my time was up I thought about covering it up for longer, Castiel, I swear I did, for you and Dean. But I couldn't. 25 Mil was too much and I still didn't believe that Naomi would enforce Separation. So I left a trail for one of your accountants to find.” Cas smiled bitterly.

“And so we end up here. My mate alone, hurting, and me able to do f*ck all about it. Thanks, Mikey.”

“I'm sorry. I know this is all my fault.”

“Damn right it is, asshole!” Cas snapped. He got out of the car and leaned against it, breathing in the cold February air. He turned as Michael opened the door on the other side.

“Cas-”

“I can’t do this right now, not unless you want me to punch you.” Michael nodded.

“I’ll show you the guest room then. Unless you’re too angry with me to use my extra room and want to sleep outside.” Cas followed him inside, despite the fact that he was actually considering it.

\-----

Two lonely people lay in the guest bedrooms of their brother’s houses. One crying at the emptiness inside him, the longing for his mate overpowering his sense of rationality. Tears streamed down his cheeks, no matter how furiously he wiped the away. The other moved about restlessly, hands clenched tightly, nails biting into his skin. Fury coursed through him, like hot lava making its way through his blood. Too angry to sleep, angry at all the people keeping them apart, scorning himself for letting them do it, the awful helplessness he felt, not being able to do anything, _anything_ against it. Two lonely people somehow fell into a restless sleep, hoping for the day they could finally be together again.

\-----

_3 Weeks later_

“Ok, Dean. Thank you for cooperating, I just need to have a quick word with Sam and then I’ll be out of your hair.” Dr. Balthazar Angelos smiled gently,face falling as his patient simply shrugged apathetically. Balthazar quietly left the room, closing the door behind himself. Sam was waiting anxiously outside.

“It’s not good, is it?” he said dejectedly. “We’ve been trying our hardest, Gabriel and I, but he doesn’t react to anything anymore. He won’t eat, he won’t move, he acts like a wet tea towel.” Balthazar sighed.

“I realize how incredibly unhelpful this is but this is normal for separated mates. He’s trying to suppress his emotions cause it hurts too much. He won’t be able to keep it up for long, but until he stops, it’s taking up all his energy. As for eating and moving, I’m afraid the only way that’s going to happen is by forcing him.” The doctor smiled wryly. Sam thanked him as he left, then dragged Dean to the kitchen table and watched him pick apart a waffle for almost an hour before some of it actually ended up in his stomach.

\-----

Gabriel returned home a few hours later and gave Sam a quick hug. They had stopped showing any signs of affection where Dean could see, it made him feel worse.

“What did the doctor say?” Gabriel asked quietly. Sam shrugged.

“Same as usual.”

“Well then, I suppose it’s up to me.” Gabriel squared his shoulders. “I guess it’s been a long time coming but we have to tell him at some point.” Sam looked puzzled for a moment, then it dawned on him and his face hardened.

“Gabe, I-” Gabriel put a hand over his mouth.

“Will it help him?” he asked.

“Yes.” Sam said hesitantly, “but I don’t want you to do this if it’s too hard for you. I know you still get nightmares, love, even if you try and hide it from me.” Gabriel smiled sheepishly at him.

“I just don’t want you to worry. I’m fine here with you, Alpha, you know that.” Sam sighed.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

\-----

“Why did you drag me out here?” Dean grumbled as they walked through the park by Sam and Gabriel’s house. Gabriel had whirled into his room and pulled him out of bed, forced him into some clothes and now here they were. Dean wanted to go back to bed.

“I have something I need to tell you about.” Gabriel replied. He offered Dean a boiled sweet and when he declined, he pulled the dejected looking omega over to a bench.

“Sit!” he ordered.

“Today, Dean, I’m going to tell you about my life before I met Sam. It’s not something I like to talk about, and I would have preferred to have told you this when you were in a better state of mind, but I think it’ll help you the most now.” Dean looked at him emptily, so Gabriel just continued with his story.

“I grew up in a very traditional household. You may have heard some of this from Cas,” Dean winced at hearing the name, “but I’ll tell you again anyway. My dad left after Cas was born, leaving my mother with four sons, Cassy, Michael and Lucifer and I. During my whole childhood, Naomi was never there. She was always working, and, well, I suppose she did get somewhere. But she completely neglected all of us, meaning Michael followed in her footsteps and Lucifer turned into a heartless, ruthless monster.” Gabriel suppressed a shiver at the memories that flooded his mind.

“He abused Cas and I as much as he legally could. Naomi and Michael neither cared nor noticed. When Cas went away to college and I presented, it grew infinitely worse. As one of my alphas, Lucifer could do anything and everything he wanted to me. He tortured me, made me leave school and work as a house slave, denied me food and even water. I know you’ve been through much the same with your father so I won’t go into detail. I never told Cas and I don’t know if I ever will. He’ll just blame himself.” Dean moved beside him and for a moment Gabriel thought he was going to leave. But he simply reached over and brushed away a tear Gabriel hadn’t noticed sliding down his cheek. Dean wrapped his arms around him as he pressed on.

“It went on until I was 23. Lucifer was still looking for a suitor for me willing to pay as much as he thought he could get out of me and as the name Novak was growing more powerful by the day, he kept raising his price. He finally found someone suitable and the ceremony was planned. Abbadon was her name. If she had mated me, I would probably not be alive today.”

“What happened.” Dean whispered, his arms still around Gabriel and his face pressed into his chest, “Why didn’t she mate you?” Gabriel huffed a small laugh.

“Where do you think your brother came into this? By some miracle he was walking past the house when I was outside hanging out Lucifer’s laundry. He smelled me and well, that was it. Except it wasn’t, cause that happened to be two days before his 18th birthday. He wasn’t allowed to claim me so he was chased off the property, but he promised to come back in two days. Obviously it wasn’t that easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lucifer wasn’t going to lose the money Abbadon had promised him so he tried to have the ceremony before Sam could come for me. Sam isn’t stupid, as you know, and what Lucifer was trying to do was illegal. He called the cops on him and got to have me a day earlier.”

“A happy ending.” Dean mumbled. Gabe smiled encouragingly.

“You and Cas will get yours too, Deano. If Sam and I get one out of that shitty situation so do you and that stupid alpha of yours.”

“Promise?” Dean asked anxiously.

“Promise.”

\-----

“Good morning, you have reached Michael Novak's office, how may I help you?”

"This is Sam Winchester, his brother in law."

"I'll direct you to him right away. Please hold."

...

“Sam, what a pleasure. I’m assuming you want to know how Cas is doing?”

“Obviously, I wouldn’t be calling you otherwise.”

“How polite.”

“Don’t test me. If I had the chance to make you pay for what happened to my omega, I would take it in a heartbeat.”

“You still don’t seem to understand that I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

“Neither will I.”

“Moving on, Cas is not doing so well. He has been getting too aggressive and he is considering putting himself in confinement. It’s a very stereotypical Separation situation, isn’t it.”

“Omega gets depressed, Alpha gets pissed. This is serious Michael. Gabriel had a talk with Dean 4 weeks ago that kept him going for a while but he’s getting worse every day. It’s only been 7 weeks and unless you pull some kind of miracle, they aren’t going to see each other until the 6 months are up.”

“Why me?”

“Cause we both know it was Lucifer. Do something. Gabriel says he’ll testify if you use Lucifers treatment of him against him.”

“...I think I might actually be able to work with that.”

“Work fast, before it’s too late.”

\-----

Cas was locked in his bedroom, red hot anger pulsing through him. He couldn’t function anymore like this, he tried to go for a walk but already stopped himself at the door when he realised how irrationally angry his untied shoelace was making him. A f*cking shoelace. He barely left the house, he was prone to outburst of anger and even violence and Michael had had to kick him out when he threatened his mate. Now he was back at his and Dean’s house, where the omegas lingering scent made him even worse.

His phone rang, startling a snarl out of him.

“Castiel Novak, this better be important.”

“Mister Novak, my name is Officer Paul Jones, have you seen the news?”

“No. Why?”

“Lucifer Novak and Fergus McLeod ave been arrested for the embezzlement case at Novak Corporations, courtesy of your brother, Michael Novak.

“Who the hell is Fergus McLeod?”

“You may know him as Crowley.”

Suddenly it dawned on him.

“Does that mean-”

“Yes, you are officially out of Separation, congrat-”

Cas had already run out of the house.

\-----

Dean lay in bed, as usual. Missing Cas, as usual. Feeling extremely pathetic and not caring at the same time, as usual.

Sam and Gabriel had left him alone for the first time since the Separation had begun. They hadn’t told him where they were going but he had heard muffled whispers about court dates. To be honest, he really didn’t care. It was one of his better days, he didn’t have good days anymore, so they decided it would be safe to leave him alone for a few hours.

The doorbell rang and he ignored it. It rang again, and when he still didn’t move it became a continuous drone. The asshole, whoever it was, obviously knew he was in the house and was holding the button for the doorbell down. Dean schlepped his way downstairs to the door. The scent of the visitor was already seeping into the house. Dean unlocked it but paused before opening. He knew that scent…

He quickly tried to twist the key in lock again, but it was too late. The door was forced open and slammed shut behind the trespasser.

“Hello, son.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm evil and I know it :P thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. Also sorry I've been behind on answering comments but I promise I'll always answer every single one to show you how much it means to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone's interested, my tumblr is [here](http://www.multipledreamsoffailure.tumblr.com)
> 
> I literally just shitpost about anything and everything but you're welcome to join me and I'm always open for prompts on fanfiction ;)


End file.
